Enter: Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki
by GreenPurple18
Summary: Three girls get kidnapped and taken to the Naruto world and have been forced to join the Akatsuki. Howver these girls are pretty wierd. DeidaraxOc, ItachixOC, and KisamexOC plus PeinxKonan
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Masashi Kishimoto owns them! Not me!**

**I do however own Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki! Oh, and Ms.C! That and the plot!**

It was a perfectly normal day for me, Rina, and Yuki. The teacher was going on and on about the Pythagorean theorem. The sun was hidden behind some clouds, and the weather and day couldn't get anymore boring. Yep, a perfectly normal, boring day.

"And that is why the Pythagorean Theorem is important." The teacher, Ms.C, concluded, "Now as a review I want you to do problems 20-30 on page blah, blah, blah."

I, Mayleena, who was currently ignoring the teacher, loved art. In fact, art was the only class I was passing with an A. I was kind of the leader of my pack of friends even though I'm was the youngest. I was a junior and could defiantly take care of herself. I lived in an apartment by myself on one of the most dangerous streets.

Rina was a senior obviously, considering the fact the youngest, me, was a junior. She loved extreme sports. Skateboarding, skiing, hang gliding, bungee jumping, wave jumping, ice climbing, wing suit flying, snowboarding, surfing, wake boarding, mountain boarding, sand boarding, free boarding, windsurfing, body boarding, everything!

Yuki actually should have already graduated, but she didn't get enough credits in her math class, so she had to take that over again. She wasn't really into anything, but if you asked she would say "soccer and swimming". Yuki loved to read romance novals, but hating watching them. She would much rather watch a movie with lots of blood and guts. Yup, that summarizes her alright. Romance and horror.

Nobody in the room was doing the pages Ms.C assigned because she never took anything up for a grade except for tests and quizzes. Most of the kids were either sleeping, daydreaming, or talking. Me, Rina, and Yuki were in our corner of the room talking about our up-coming weekend.

"I think we should go cliff diving." Yuki suggested.

"We could always go to an art museum." I proposed.

"Why don't we do something we all agree on?" Rina asked.

"Tha-"

BOOM!

There went the perfectly normal day... Normally there wasn't a ginormous explosion and a humongous hole in the daily schedule.

"Where are the girls?" A voice asked.

"Over there, yeah" Another answered.

There was a flash of light, and I'm pretty sure the three of us, who were just talking about our weekend, were... kidnapped.

(Time skip - About five minutes)

I groaned as she leaned up. I had no idea were she was and everything looked different. Almost like a cartoon or an anime or something. When I saw Rina and Yuki she

jumped up and ran over to them. I crouched down and started to poke them.

Poke...

Poke...

Poke...

Poke...

Poke...

Po-

"Mayleena, what the heck! Why in the world do you keep poking me and Rina?" Yuki yelled.

"First, that would be 'Rina and I'. Second, I was trying to wake you up so I could tell you that we were kidnapped, and that I think we are now in a different world or something because everything looks animeish." I explained.

"That was a good nap." Rina yawned as she sat up, "So is second period over now?"

"Yuki, were not even in our world anymore and you're worried about math class?"Yuki asked.

Rina looked around, "Oh."

"You know, this kind of reminds me of the Akatsuki's base off of Naruto Shippuden." I started, "And I could have totally broken _the_ wall"

Well lets just say that Rina and Yuki stared at me before Rina broke the silence.

"Anyways," She started, "are we really in the Naruto world though?"

"Yes, you are." A voice answered as ten figures came out of nowhere.

"Eeeek!" We... squeaked? We were obviously surprised that ten people came out of nowhere... But can you blaim us?

...

"Cool!" The three of us shouted at the top of their lungs. Okay, normal people would have been totally freaked out by the fact that they were kidnapped by anime

characters, but me and my girls were super excited. I mean we're not exactly people you would call normal, so you know...

Silence...

Yup, that's what went on when we said that...

Absolute silence...

"Anyways," I started holding out the word and trying to break the 'absolute silence', "What exactly do you want with us?"

"We got bored and decided to kidnap random girls, yeah." One of the figures, obviously Deidara, stated.

"Sure." Rina agreed sarcastically.

"No, it's true." Another one, Kisame, said, "We looked you girls up and decided to kidnap you."

"So it was random." Yuki inquired.

"Kind of." Kisame grinned.

"Great. Just great." Yuki sighed.

"We decided to experiment." Itachi added, "We wanted to see how girls from your world would react in our world."

"So when can we go back?" I asked curiously.

... You know, they say curiosity killed the cat, but satisfactory brought him back...

"Never." Deidara answered my previous question, "You're stuck here for life, yeah."

... In this case the cat was not satisfied... And I fainted.

(Time Skip - Five Minutes Later!... I Think...)

When I woke up I was in a room I had never seen before even though I knew everything about Naruto and Naruto Shippuden and had seen evey single episode of both... It looked really cool though. Explosive colors, art supplies, everything I liked.

I decided I would explore the room later. I walked outside and shut the door. When I did I noticed a sign on it that read:

"The Art Room of Mayleena's Life - Beware!"

I smiled and walked down the hallway right into... Pein!

... Well this is awkward... I walked right into the Akatsuki's leader and he could kill me any time he liked! In fact, that could have been the triger to his insanity!... What do I say? What do I do? Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!...

"Hi." I squeaked.

"You're finally awake." He stated emotionless, "Follow me."

... Wait a minute! He thinks he can tell mewhat to do? Does he think I cant take care of myself? Does he think I'm some small, helpless, defenceless girls? I'll show him! I'll... Never mind.

I hadn't realized it, but I had already stated following him down the seemingly endless hallway and... down some stairs? What kind of cave has stairs? I'll tell you what kind! No kind!... Oh, well.

I took a look around and noted that we were in the kitchen. Apparently the cave also has plumbing... Oh, well. Who's complaining! Not me...

"Well look who decided to join the land of the living." The one and only Kisame grinned.

"Yeah," I paused, "I got hungry for some fish."

Remember the grin Kisame had moments ago? Yeah? Well. it was gone and I was smirking.

"Good one, yeah." I heard Deidara say, "I might have to use that one some time or another if I get the chance, yeah?"

I was about to answer with a sarcastic remark when I was suddenly tackled to the ground!

"May, You're alive!" I'm pretty sure that was Rina.

"We thought you were dead!" That was most defiantly Yuki.

"Of course I'm alive you dorks!" I shouted, "Now get off of me!"

After what felt like hours of blood, sweat, and tears, I finally got the two crazy girls off of me. Although it was only a couple of minutes and there was no blood.

"Well girls, you will be joining the Akatsuki." Pein stated, "You're partners are asigned. Mayleena is with Deidara and Sasori, Rina is with Itachi and Kisame, and Yuki is with Hidan and Kakuzu."

"Do we get a say in this?" I questioned.

"Well," Pein started, "you can either join us-"

"Or die slowly and painfully." Konan finished.

... Can these two read each other's minds or something? Gah, what do I care? I could be a matchmaker. Mwahahahahaha! It would be to easy! I'll also liven up this shin-dig!

"Fine, we'll join." I agreed smirking.

"Do weget a say in this?" Rina and Yuki asked in unison.

"No." Everyone, even me, answered.

**GreenPurple18: And there you go! The first chapter! Yeah!**

**Deidara: You made us go into your world and kidnap three random girls?**

**GreenPurple18: Yes. Is there a problem with it?**

**Kisame: No, he was just asking... Ya know trying to make it clear and what not?**

**Konan: You sound very unsure of your answer.**

**Kisame: That's 'cause I am.**

**Mayleena: So we're stuck there forever?**

**GreenPurple18: Unless someone comes up with a new jutsu.**

**Rina and Yuki: Excellent!**

**GreenPurple18: How do you people get in here?**

**White side of Zetsu: You never locked the doors.**

**Black side of Zetsu: So why don't you do that know?**

**GreenPurple18: *panic* You guys are in here? Out! Out I say! Out!**

**Deidara: *getting pushed out the door with everyone else* Review or I'll blow you up for GreenPurple18, yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GreenPurple18: I don't feel like doing the disclaimer or claimer, so Tobi and Konan will... Take it away you two!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy, and GreenPurple18-chan does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Masashi Kishimoto-sama does! But GreenPurple18-chan is still a good girl!**

**Konan: GreenPurple18 does own Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki. Plus the plot of this story.**

(Time Skip - A Year Later)

I walked down the stairs with my Akatsuki cloak on, rubbing my poor tired eyes when I say Deidara and Kisame talking. I decided to do what I do best: spy...

I stayed as far away as possible behind a ... plant?

"So Mayleena's been your group for a year, eh?" Kisame asked.

"She sure has, yeah." Deidara smirked, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, not really." Kisame grinned, "Why would I when I've got Rina in my group?"

"Don't know, yeah." Deidara started, "I betcha anything Itachi wishes that Yuki girl was in ya'lls group though, yeah?"

"I know. He's been keeping a close eye on her, hasn't he?" Kisame agreed.

"We should be going now, yeah?" Deidara began, "Leader will want us down there soon, and apparently," He paused,"we have a spy, yeah." He smiled and looked at the plant I was hiding behind and said, "Mayleena you can come out now, yeah? We know you're there, yeah."

I sighed and stood up smirking.

"So why exactly is Itachi eyeing my friend?" I asked.

"Don't know. Why?"

"Well I think I have an idea, but I asked you, so I could clarify it, but you're no help at all, so I'll take matters," I paused for dramatic effect, "into my own hands." I laughed as loudly and evilly as I could.

The boys looked scared as I walked pass them grinning evilly. When I was down the stairs I found Itachi on the couch emotionless as always, Hidan hitting on Yuki and Rina, Yuki cooking, Rina talking to Sasori, Pein and Konan talking about Akatsuki stuff, Tobi jumping up and down on the couch next to Itachi yelling, "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is a good boy!", and Zetsu was nowhere in sight.

I grinned as I walked into the kitchen with Blondie and Fishie right behind me looking as worried as could be.

"Hey, Yuki!" I greeted as I bounded up to her.

She shoved a piece of toast in my mouth and nodded at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." She answered swallowing the toast.

She followed me to the couch were Itachi and Tobi were.

"Tobi, I need you to be a very good boy and leave." I told the hyper active-Madara Uchiha in disguise-IQ of a kindergartener-dude.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will do as Mayleena says!" He cheered. He then weny into the kitchen and started pestering Hidan. Not a wise idea in my book...

Itachi was about to leave when I grabbed his arm and yelled, "Not you weasel-boy! I need to talk to you as well."

He did the simplest thing ever: He glared at me... which he seems to do all the time if he's not an emotionless jerk... Aaaanywaays..

"What? That's what your name means, right? Weasel?" I asked.

"Hn."

I sighed and said, "Well Weasel, I heard from some sources that you've been keeping a rather close eye on my friend here." I paused turning to Yuki, "Snow, I know that Itachi is your favorite character off of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden."

"What's your point?" My friend asked me.

"You two should go out!"

Yuki had a look of pure surprise on her face. Itachi on the other hand did what he always does: glare. However the reaction that startled me the most was also of Itachi! He was blushing! I'm not making this up! He put a tomato to shame. Oh, man! I realized I didn't have my camera with me!So I did the next best thing and put my artistic skills to work. I drew a picture; colors and all. It was perfect. Every detail on Itachi's fave was on my paper. I'd have to get Deidara to sculpt it! I'm so evil! Blackmail! Mwahahaha!

"Fine." Itachi nodded.

"!" Yuki and I were as startled as ever. Did an Uchiha just agree to go out with a weirdo like Yuki! I had to see what Yuki said to that!

"Alright." she nodded after the shock wore off.

...I'm a freaking genius! I knew it would work!

"I'll just leave you two love-birds alone for awhile." I smirked.

... Okay, I didn't really leave; I hid behind a plant... again

"Did you agree because you didn't want to hurt my feelings?" Yuki asked.

"No." Itachianswered, "I agreed because that girl is annoying and I knew if I didn't agree she would have never left me alone."

"Oh." Yuki sighed.

"That, and," He started again, "I like you for who you are."

"That is the corniest thing you have ever said." Yuki smiled.

They leaned in and-

"Yuki!"

"What?" Said girl exclaimed.

"The ovens on fire!"

"Well get Kisame to do something about it!"

"I am Kisame!"

"Oh." She paused, "Mayleena!"

"Yes?" I asked hopping up from behind the plant.

After a moment of silence, Yuki asked very calmly and quietly, "How long have you been there?"

"I never left."

"Well go do something about the fire because everyone in the kitchen at the moment is a complete idiot."

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough the stove/oven thing was on fire.

"What am I supposed to do about this?"

Silence...

"Alright then," I started, "Kisame use a water jutsu on the fire."

Silence... again.

"Water shark missile!"

"WAAAAH!"

(Time Skip - Five Minutes Later)

... Ummmm, this is weird... Kisame's jutsu kind of flooded the Akatsuki's base, so we're at their winter home... This is messed up! Does the Akatsuki have a summer, spring, and fall home to? Oh, well... Another thing that I'm not to fond of is the fact that I have to share a room with Deidara... I'm not going to survive the next ten hours of my life...

... Actually the only ones that are here are Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Pien, Konan, Yuki, Rina, and of course... me! I honestly had no idea where Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, and Zetsu were, but honestly i didn't care at the moment... I was still in the middle of trying to figure out why the evil Akatsuki would need a winter home... That, and I was trying to figure out how to get Pein and Konan together. These are my options:

1)Lock them in a room for an hour.

2)Give them the 'I know you two like each other speech' alone.

3)Push them into a kiss...

4)Wait until Christmas and push them under some mistletoe

On second thought scratch that last one. Christmas is to far away and I don't even know if the Akatsuki celebrate Chrismas... I mean obviously Hidan doesn't considering the fact that he worships some random god named Jashin or some such nonsense...

"MAYLEENA!"

"Huh?" Woops, I guess I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts and didn't here a word anyone said.

"We're going to find some food, yeah." Deidara said, "You want to come?"

"Define 'we'" I told him.

"Everyone except Pein and Konan, yeah." He answered.

"In that case, I think I'll stay."

"Well if you sure." Deidara sighed.

Why in the world did he sigh? Did he want me to come or something? Probably not... Why do I care anyway? It's not like I like him or anything... Do I? I mean what do I know about my ownfeelings? Not much... Lets face it, I can tell what any other person in any world is feeling, but when it comes to my own feelings I haven't got a clue... Gah! Why does life have to be so complicated!Sigh... I should probably start trying to play matchmaker for Pein and Konan...

"So Pein, Konan, how are you?" I asked trying to start a conversation. With Konan it was easy, but I had a feeling Pein didn't really like me...

"Fine." Pein stated simply.

"Really good." Konan answered smiling, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just trying to start up a conversation." I answered truthfully, "Konan can I have a word with you? Alone?"

"Sure." She nodded, "I don't see why not."

We walked up the stairs into my room, well technically it was also Deidara's room, but he wasn't there... So it was my room at the time.

"Konan, I need you to do me a small favor." I told her.

"What type of favor?" She asked.

"I need you to ask Pein out"

"For you?"

"No, for you."

"For me! Why?"

"I've seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. You've got nothing to fear and nothing to lose but everything to gain."

She sighed in defeat, "I hate it when you're right."

"Who doesn't?" I laughed. "Now go."

I waited in my room for about five or so minutes, when Konan came back with a humongous grin plastered on her face... I could only guess what happened.

"He said yes." I said more of a statement then a question.

"Yes!" she squealed.

That's right she squealed. The other girls and I made Konan one of us which made the other Akatsuki members a little freaked out by our powers of persuasion.

The next thing we did, you would have not believed an Akatsuki member to do. We jumped up and down screaming our happy/excited heads next thing we knew Pein had burst through the door yelling, "Where's the fire?"

We looked at him with a raised eyebrow, back to each other, and then we began jumping up and down squealing again. Pein looked at us like we were crazy, which we were and still are, then he did the weirdest thing ever. Pein started LAUGHING! I thought I had died or something! Konan joined the group of crazy girls, asked Pein out, Pein was laughing, and I was sharing a room with Dei- scratch that last part... please...

**Deidara: Aww, May, what were you about to say?**

**Mayleena: *blushing* That's none of your business!**

**GreenPurple18: Alright you two break it up.**

**Kisame: The end of this was pretty darn messed up.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**GreenPurple18: If that's all you're gonna say then leave, or I'll make you and Yuki a couple in here as well... Oh wait! I already did that! Well I'll still do something you won't like... Say perhaps make you sing karaoke!**

**Itachi *walking away/blushing* Hn.**

**Pein and Konan: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GreenPurple18: Today Deidara and Itachi are going to do the disclaimer and claimer! Itachi if you would!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**GreenPurple18: Oh for the love of anime and chocolate! Come on Itachi! You have to do this or I could get in trouble, and if I do get in trouble I'll ****blame it on you and start to rant about how it was your fau-**

**Itachi: GreenPurple18 does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! They belong to Masashi Kishimoto... Hn...**

**Deidara: Wasn't expecting that... Oh well, GreenPurple18 owns Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki, yeah...**

(Time Skip - When The Others Got Back - About Ten Minutes Later)

When the others got back they were completely shocked at what they saw...

Pein and Konan were making out and I was watching a romance movie.

What was surprising about that? Well, it was just the fact that Konan and Pein were making out and I never watched romance movies; let alone want anything to do with romance in general, so I think everyone was pretty darn surprised.

"Hey guys." I greeted nonchalantly

"What's up with Leader and Konan?" Kisame asked.

"They're dating now." I answered still in nonchalant mode.

"You're watching a romance movie, yeah?" Deidara stated.

"No duh, Sherlock."

"That's weird, yeah?" Deidara blinked.

"So how did Leader and Konan get together?" Rina asked.

"Two words," I started, "I'm awesome."

"Typical." Yuki shrugged.

Itachi, Yuki, Rina, Kisame, Diedara, and I walked up the stairs and into mine and Deidara's room. Yes, it's mine and Blondie's room now. Only because he's here now... Why me?

"So what are we going to do now?" Itachi asked.

"Will you do whatever is suggested no matter what?" I asked.

He nodded.

"We're playing 'Dare'" I smirked, " 'Not 'Truth or Dare' just 'Dare'"

He sighed and nodded, "It's better then nothing."

"Yuki, you've turned Itachi into," I started, "a new man."

"It's a gift." She grinned, "So who's going first?"

"I will, yeah?" Diedara stated, "I dare Itachi to," Dramatic pause, "smile, yeah."

... *Glare*...*Smile*...

I thought I had died when he smiled. I heard the mirror behind me break. Itachi smiling was the scariest thing ever! I wanted to cry!

"My virgin eyes!" I shouted, "It burns! Make it stop!"

"I'll never dare you to do that again, yeah! So please stop!" Deidara shouted, "I'm begging you, and that's something I promised myself I'd never do, yeah! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

*Glare*

"My turn." Itachi glared, "I dare Deidara to do the funky chicken."

Deidara paled dramatically.

(Time Skip - Five Minutes Later)

"I dare Fishy to admit his mother is a fish." I laughed. That's right, we're still at it. We have been doing this for five minutes straight, and we're still going. The only difference is that Konan and Pein are in the room. They're not playing though... shocker.

"It's true." Kisame sighed, "My mother is a fish." He paused, "Actually she's a shark, but still!" He paused again, "I dare Mayleena to kiss Deidara."

Both Deidara and I blushed furiously.

"Better get this over with." I sighed. I walked over to Deidara and kissed him... On the cheek.

"Hey, you-" Kisame started.

"You never said where." I smirked. I love bending the rules. I do it all the time.

Kisame sighed, "Fine. Your turn."

"I dare Rina to kiss Fishy on the lips."

Both Rina and Kisame's jaws dropped to the floor. Rina sighed and walked over to our favorite and only fishie friend and kissed him on the lips directly. It lasted for about three seconds until Rina broke apart and left a blushing Kisame.

"I'm going to get my revenge." Rina growled, "You'd best be ready."

"What's the worst you cou-"

"I dare Deidara to kiss Mayleena on the lips."

I suppose that's the worst she could have done.

Great. Deidara and I are blushing... Again! What's with all the blu-

I was to wrapped up in my thought again...

Diedara is actually kissing me! Why am I so excited? Why do I have a sudden urge to kiss him back? Why doesn't anything make sense anymore? Why? Why? Why? I'm not falling in love with Deidara, am I? Have I already fallen for him? Why can't I get my facts straight? When did the kiss end? Why do I care?

When I came out of my thoughts I noticed everyone was staring at me except for Deidara.

When he did look at me he said, "You know, I only did that because it was a dare, yeah. I don't like you or anything like that, yeah."

For some reason I felt like crying. You know what? That's what I did. I ran out of the house in tears. I didn't look back, only forward. Never back... Always forward.

I ran a couple of blocks down the street, when it started to ran.

I then heard a voice call out to me, "Mayleena, wait!"

Great now I crazy. Just ignore the little voice in your head, May.

The next thing I knew Deidara was in front of me. I didn't know how, but he was there and I ran into him.

He had me in his arms and whispered, "Please quit crying, Mayleena. That's the last thing I want to see you crying, yeah. I never wanted to hurt you, yeah. Please forgive me, yeah?"

"I thought you said," I paused, "that you didn't like me."

"I don't." He nodded.

"Then why-"

"I don't like you, Mayleena." He said again, "I love you, yeah."

I gasped. It was the only thing I could do. He titled my head up and captured my lips with his own. I did the only thing that seemed to make sense. I kissed him back. I threw my arms around his neck as he moved his left hand to my hip and his right to my back. We stood there for at least two minutes, kissing in the pouring rain. It was like a dream.

When we broke the kiss he continued, "You must hate me now, yeah? If you do I completely understa-"

I silenced him with one quick kiss and said, "I don't hate you, Deidara. That's impossible." I paused, "Deidara, I think I love you more then anything in the world. I've never felt this way before, so I'll say it again." I paused once more, "I don't hate you, I love you." I smiled and he did the same.

"That's good, yeah." he wispered with me still in his arms, "We should get back, yeah. We've been gone awhile, so the others are probably worried about you, yeah." he

paused, "That, and I don't want you to catch a cold from this weather, yeah."

I nodded, and we headed back hand in hand.

(Time Skip - Back at the Winter Home)

When Deidara and I walked through the door we were attacked with bombs!... Of questions!

"Where did you go?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"Are you-"

"I'm fine!" I shouted after I got tired of all the questions. I'm pretty sure Deidara was tired of them too, because there was a giant vain on his forehead. You know, like the ones anime characters get if they're extremely angry or something... Hey, it makes sense considering the fact that we're in the Naruto world and Naruto is an anime... Look at that; I broke the wall! I'm. So. Bad!

"Good." Rina nodded.

My god! These people are so dumb! Deidara and I are holding hands and nobody has said or noticed anything!

"OMG!" Yuki shouted suddenly, "You guys are holding hands!"

About freaking time...

"No duh, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes.

She ignored my comment and turned her attention to Deidara, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Deidara shouted defensively

Why you son of a-"

"Watch your language!" I shouted at Yuki, "He didn't do anything to me." I paused, "I-"

"You two are finally dating?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Yes." I answered just as calm.

"Finally!" He... cheered...Awkward...

"Yeeeaah." I drew out the word.

"Let's par-tay!" Yuki shouted. She obviously forgot how angry she was at Deidara.

I grinned and slid over to Rina.

"So when are you and Fishy getting together?" I asked innocently.

She was now blushing... What's up with all the blushing?

"I-I h-ha-ve n-n-no-o i-idea wh-what y-yo-u m-me-mean." Rina stuttered.

I sighed. It was so obvious that she like him. She was the only one of the girls, minus Konan, that actually called Kisame by his actual name. She blushed every time she talk to him let alone looked at him.

Fishy also had some feelings for Rina. Everytime he looked at her he grinned. One day Rina was gone and he was in the worst mood ever, but then he saw her PICTURE and was happy happy again!

I made my way over to the fishy man.

"Kisame." I said using his real name. This may have shocked him a bit seeing as I only use his real name when I'm angry or something.

"Yes?" He gulp. I love being me.

"Go ask Rina out." I commanded.

"What?" He shouted. That made some heads turn.

"You heard me?" I shouted back, "I'll eat your mom for dinner!"

His eyes were as wide as baseballs!... Yeah, okay, that's a hyperbole, but still they were pretty darn big. They looked like this:

O.O

Anyways...

"You can't do that!" He yelled

"Yes I can!" I yelled back

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"SHUT UP!" Pein yelled a little annoyed... 'A little' might be an understatement.

Yet, our rant continued.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!... I mean yes!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!"

Ladies and gents Pein has finally snapped.

"Sorry." Kisame and I wispered/apologized in unison.

"What are you two arguing about anyway?" Pein asked.

"None of your business, carrot-head!" I answered.

He sighed, "Whatever."

Is it just me or is everybody OOC? Nevermind. I don't really care anyways.

"Kisame," Rina called, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Kisame nodded.

They walked into the kitchen. That left the rest of us completely in the dark. We waited for a couple of minutes before the duo waled back into the living room... Smiling... I think I know what went on.

"Hey, what did the happy couple talk about anyways?" I asked.

"That's none of your business." Rina smiled.

"That's okay." I laughed, "I already knew what you and Fishie were talking about anyways considering the fact that both of you came back smiling. Plus there's the fact that you didn't deny anything when I called ya'll a happy couple."

Rina didn't say anything, but she did grin and role her eyes.

"So, Yuki, you said something about a party." I stated, "What are we going to do about it?"

Yuki looked at me smirking, "KARAOKE!"

**GreenPurple18: Well, what do you guys think?**

**Itachi: Hn**

**Deidara: You made Itachi smile and me do the funky chicken? Oh well...**

**Rina: She also got you and May together**

**Yuki: Well, she got you and Kisame together too, so you in no position to speak.**

**Mayleena: Neither are you seeing as she got you and weasel boy together in like the secound chapter.**

**Konan: Well the second chapter was a year after the first one.**

**Kisame: If you guys out there will review the four of them will quit ranting!**

**Tobi: So please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**GreenPurple18: I couldn't find anyone to do the disclaimer or the claimer so I'm gonna do it myself**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the songs in this chapter, I also don't own the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden characters**

**Claimer - I do own the plot, setting, Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki**

**Have fun reading! **

Everyone, minus Yuki, sweat dropped.

"Alright." I agreed, "Karaoke it is. As long as the person who sings can't pick out the song they're singing."

"Deal." Yuki nodded, "And I vote that Kisame sings first!"

Everyone, minus Kisame, totally agreed. Yuki found a song and he started to sing it:

**Yo listen up: here's a story  
About a little guy  
That lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees is  
Just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window**

Wait a minute! I knew she would pick a song like this! What I didn't know however was the fact that Kisame could sing!

"You've got to kidding me, Yuki!" I told her, "You're actually making Fishie sing this? I mean I know he's literally blue, but still!

"What can I say" Yuki asked, "I'm pure evil."

All I could do was shake my head because she was not, is not, and never will be pure evil. She was, is, and will be pure crazy though

**And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him  
And himself and everybody around  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen: ...  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I'm blue (da ba dee)**

"This is hilarious, yeah!" Deidara laughed.

"Watch it buddy, or you'll be singing next." Rina warned.

"Nope, I will do nothing of the sort, yeah."

"Sure you won't."

**I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue**

Rina wasn't to sure how to comment to that.

"I'm not really blue, am I?" She asked

"No it's just the song." I answered reassuringly.

"Okay good." She nodded.

I rolled my eyes and smirked.

**Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feeling that live inside me  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too**

"I didn't know trees were blue!" I suddenly shouted.

"You dummy." Pein rolled his eyes, "You know good and well trees aren't blue."

"I'm not a dummy, carrot-head!" I pouted.

"Sure you're not."

**I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feeling that live inside me  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
Just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him  
And himself and everybody around  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen: ...  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I'm blue (da ba dee)  
I'm blue (da ba dee) **

When the song was over everybody, as in the audience, was laughing, minus Pein and Itachi... Considering the fact that they didn't have a funny bone in their body... Oh well, what can I do about that?

"Okay Kisame, since you've just been humiliated you get to choose the next person who sings." Rina laughed.

"Mayleena." He said simply. With that I automatically quit laughing.

"I-I c-can't!" I stuttered.

"Why not?" He asked

"I-I-I h-ha-have a-a-a h-horr-horrible c-ca-ase o-of s-st-sta-stage f-fr-frigh-t." I don't think I could have stuttered more then I did just then... I'm so ashamed... *cry*

"Oh, come on. Nobody'll laugh at you." He reassured, "And if they do I promise I'll break every bone in their body.

Silence...

"A-a-alr-ight I-I'll t-try." I freaking hate stuttering! It makes me feel so insignificant.

I walked in front of the room and waited for the music to come on:

**I can feel you watchin', I can feel your eyes on me  
I can hear you whisper and I just get so weak  
But I'm a little bit scared, it's been a long time  
Since I let my guard down and let someone inside**

I heard the others having their own side conversations.

"Is that true, or is it just the song?" Deidara asked.

"Actually it is." Yuki answered.

"Yeah, last time she let someone in she had nothing left but a broken heart and a couple of pictures" Rina added.

"I had no idea, yeah."

**You don't need to wonder, 'cause tonight you'll get it all  
When the night closes in, I'm gonna pull you so close  
Hold you so tight, gonna let it all go  
And you can do what you want, you can take me right here  
'Cause I knew from the start I was gonna love you with all my heart  
You take my hand now, and I'm ready to begin  
Though it makes me crazy when your fingers touch my skin  
And I know what you want and you know what I need  
There's no reason to pretend that we don't know what this means  
When the night closes in, I'm gonna pull you so close  
Hold you so tight, gonna let it all go  
And you can do what you want, you can take me right here  
'Cause I knew from the start I was gonna love you with all my heart**

"She's an amazing singer." Kisame awed

"Hn."

I think Itachi may have been a bit jealous, but I didn't know why nor did I care! I was having to much fun!

**I'm gonna rock you, baby  
And take away your maybe  
And you can rest here in these open arms**

"If I could sing like that life would be sooo much better." Konan said to Yuki.

"Yeah, May has some, no, alot of talent, but she also has stage fright." Yuki told her.

"I would have never guessed that." Konan admitted, "She looks like she's having a great time!"

I defiantly was having a great time!

**When the night closes in, I'm gonna pull you so close  
Hold you so tight, gonna let it all go  
And you can do what you want, you can take me right here  
'Cause I knew from the start I was gonna love you with all my heart**

"Love songs are so over-rated." Pein said to no one in particular.

Talk about rude! I get him and his girlfriend together and he says the type of song I'm singing is over-rated! That, that, that... I don't know what to call him!

"However she sings this rather well."

Well that's different then.

**I was gonna love you with all my heart  
I was gonna love you with all my heart  
I can feel you watchin', I can feel your eyes on me**

The song was over, and I felt great! I may have stage fright, but I absolutely love singing! I always sang when no one was around, or at least when I thought no one was around...

"Okay, the next person that has to sing is," I looked around the room, "Itachi."

Well I think it's safe to say nobody expected me to choose him... They all looked stunned. I looked at Itachi waiting for a reply.

"Hn."

I anime fell... That was his reply? a 'Hn'? Sometimes that guy bugged me... I've got to pick out a song he'll really hate just for that!

Itachi walked to the front of the room and glared at the rest of the world while I picked a song:

**A duck walked up to a lemonade stand**

**And he said to the man running the stand**

**Hey**

**Got any grapes**

**The man said no we just sell lemonade**

**But it's cold and it's fresh and it's all homemade**

**can I get you a glass**

**The duck said I'll pass**

**Then he waddled away (waddle waddle)**

"What kind of song is this?" Kisame asked laughing.

"It's called The Duck Song." I answered, "I found it on You tube once.

"Well it's very," Pein paused, "interesting."

**'Til the very next day**

**When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand**

**And he said to the man running the stand**

**Hey**

**Got any grapes**

**The man said no like I said yesterday**

**We just sell lemonade**

**Why not give it a try**

**The duck said goodbye**

**Then he waddled away (waddle waddle)**

"What is the point of this song?" Deidara asked smirking.

"There isn't one." Rina answered laughing.

"I see, yeah." Deidara grinned.

**'Til the very next day**

**And he said to the man running the stand**

**Hey**

**Got any grapes**

**Lemonades all we've ever sold**

**Why not give it a go**

**The duck said how about no**

**Then he waddled away (waddle waddle waddle)**

**Then he waddled away (waddle waddle)**

**'Til the very next day**

**When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand**

**And he said to the man running the stand**

**Hey**

**Got any grapes**

**The man said THAT'S IT! If you don't stay away duck**

**I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day stuck**

**So don't stay to close**

**The duck said adios**

**Then he waddled away (waddle waddle)**

**Then he waddled away (waddle waddle waddle)**

**'Til the very next day**

**When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand**

**And he said to the man running the stand**

**Hey**

**Got any glue**

**What**

**Got any glue**

**No why would I-OH**

"This song is very long." Yuki complained.

"Yeah, but that's just more humiliation for Itachi!" I explained.

"True." Rina agreed.

"Very." Yuki nodded.

**Then one more question for you**

**Got any grapes**

**And the man just stopped. And he started to smile**

**He started to laugh, he laughed for awhile**

**He said**

**Come on duck lets walk to the store**

**I'll buy you some grapes so you won't have to ask anymore**

**So they walked to the store and the man bought some grapes**

**He gave one to the duck**

**And the duck said**

**hmmmmmm no thanks**

**But you know what sounds good**

**It would make my day**

**Do you think this store**

**Has any LEMONADE**

"If it were me," Kisame started, "the duck would be dead.

"Very." I giggled.

"Defiantly." Deidara smirked.

**Then he waddled away (waddle waddle)**

**Then he waddled away (waddle waddle waddle)**

**Then he waddled away (waddle waddle)**

The song was over, and I was trying to figure out how Itachi knew the song in the first place.

As he walked over to us, I asked, "So Itach, were'd you here the lyrics for that anyway? You seemed to know the song by heart."

"Hn."

"That's not an answer!" I exclaimed.

**GreenPurple18: Itachi you're not mad at me are you since I made you sing anyway even though I told you I wouldn't if you left the chapter before the last chapter in the chat box?**

**Itachi: Hnnnnn!**

**Kisame: In other words his ticked, and that's the only thing he can say because anything else might make you upset, and he doesn't want to make a girls cry.**

**GreenPurple18: He won't make me cry, but if it's that bad I will try to kill him.**

**Itachi: Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

**Yuki: If you review then Itachi will stop saying 'Hn'**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**GreenPurple18: Today I've got Zetsu to do the claimer and disclaimer!**

**Black-side: GreenPurple18 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto does. She also doesn't own any of the songs... All owning ****rights go to their respected... owner**

**White-side: GreenPurple18 does own the plot and setting of the chapter of the story, Mayleena, Rina, Yuki, and nothing else.**

**Both: Enjoy or else!**

"It's Leader's turn to sing." Itachi changed the subject.

Pein glared at Itachi before walking up to the front of the room. Itchi picked a song:

**It's been one week since you look at me**

**Cocked you head to the side and said I'm angry**

**Five days since you laughed at me saying get that together come back and see me**

**Three days since the living room**

**I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you**

**Yesterday you'd forgiven me but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry**

"Oh." I started.

"My." Rina said.

"Gosh!" Yuki concluded.

"Leader is singing!" Konan exclaimed, "What has this world come to? Is this really the end?"

**Hold it now and watch the hoodwink as I make you stop, think**

**You'll think you're looking at Aquaman I summon fish to the dish, **

**although I like the Chalot Swiss**

**I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan **

**Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes**

**Big like LeAnne Rimes **

**Because I'm all about value**

**Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits**

**you can try to match wits**

"Is there a point to this song?" I asked confused, "Itachi did you just pick the first song you saw or something?"

"Pretty much." Itachi admitted, "I didn't feel like looking through all the songs there were."

"Oh,okay then." I nodded. I honestly felt sorry for Pein... Oh well!

**You can try to hold me but I bust through**

**Gonna make a break and take a fake**

**I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake**

**I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours**

**Gotta see the show**

**cause then you'll know**

**The vertigo is gonna grow**

**'Cause it's so dangerous**

**you'll have to sign a waivier**

**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad**

**Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad**

**I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral**

"I think Pein is kind of ticked." I stated, "He looks kind of annoyed."

"I think someones going to lose a head when he's done singing." Rina nodded

"I bet anything it'll be Itachi for making him pick sing this song." Yuki guessed.

"I think it'll be the closest person." Konan added her two cents.

"Well it won't be me that's for sure." Rina, Yuki, and I stated in unison... creepy

**Can't understand what I mean?**

**Well, you soon will**

**I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve**

**I have a history of taking off my shirt**

**It's been one week since you looked at me**

**Through your arms in the air and said you're crazy**

**Five days since you tackled me**

**I've still got the rug burns on both my knees**

**It's been three day since the afternoon**

**You realized it's not my fault not a moment to soon**

**Yesterday you'd forgiven me**

**And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry**

**Chickity China the Chinese chicken**

**You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'**

**Watchin' X-Files with no lights on**

**We're dans la maison**

"This is the most random song I've ever heard." Konan stated.

"Did you just now figure that out?" Itachi asked.

"No, I figured it a long while ago." She answered.

**I hope the Smoking Man's in this one**

**Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic**

**Like Sting I'm trantic**

**Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy**

**Like Kurasawa I make mad films**

**'Kay I don't make films**

**But if I did they'd have a samurai**

**Gonna get a set of better clubs**

**Gotta find the kind with tiny nubs**

**just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing**

**Gotta get in the tune**

**with Sailor Moon**

**Cause that cartoon**

**has got the boom**

**anime babes**

"What does Sailor Moon have to do with anything, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Absolutely nothing." I answered.

"I see, un." He laughed.

"Yep, this is just a pointless song/random song." I told him, "And I have a feeling Itachi's going to lose his head."

"I can't wait to see that, yeah?" Deidara smirked.

**That make me think the wrong thing**

**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad**

**Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad**

**I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral**

**Can't understand what I mean?**

**Well, you soon will**

**I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve**

**I have a history of taking off my shirt**

**It's been one week since you looked at me**

**Dropped your arms to the side and said I'm sorry**

**Five days since I laughed at you and said**

**You just did what I thought you were gonna do**

**Three days since the living room**

**We realized we're both to blame. but what could we do**

**Yesterday you smiled at me**

**'Cause it'll still be two day till we say we're sorry**

**It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry**

When the song ended everyone was in hysterics. Not because of the song, but because Pein actually sang it.

Wen he walked over to us he looked at Itachi and said in a very menacing I-am-you-leader voice, "Itachi if you ever pull a stunt like this I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Itachi said trying not to laugh... That's right Itachi's trying not to laugh...

"Deidara," Pein started, "it's you turn."

Deidara frowned but did what he was supposed to do because he didn't feel like getting yelled at by someone *cough*Yuki*cough*... Anyway...

**I was tired of my lady**

**We'd been together too long**

**Like a worn-out recording of a favorite song**

**So while she lay there sleeping**

**I read the paper in bed**

**And in the personal columns**

**There was this letter I read:**

**"If you like Pina Coladas**

**and getting caught in the rain,**

**If you're not into yoga**

**If you have half a brain,**

"Yeah, that part defiantly fits him." Rina said, "Deidara defiantly only has half a brain."

"I resent that!" I exclaimed.

"Figures you would." Rina laughed, "But even you'd have to admit that he can be kind of dense at times."

"Fine, I admit it." I sighed.

**If you like making love at midnight**

**In the dunes of the Cape,**

**Then I'm the love that you've looked for**

**Write to me and escape"**

**I didn't think about my lady**

**I know I sound kind of mean**

**But me and my old lady**

**Have fallen into the same old dull routine**

**So I wrote to the paper**

**Took out a personal ad**

**And though I'm no body's poet**

**I thought it wasn't half-bad:**

**"Yes I like Pina Coladas**

**and getting caught in the rain,**

"Someone want to remind me why we're doing this?" Yuki asked.

"Because you suggested it." I answered mater-of-factly.

"Oh right. I knew that." She giggled.

"Sure sure." I laughed

**I'm not much into health food,**

**I am into champagne**

**I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon**

**and cut through all this red-tape**

**at a bar called O'Malley's**

**where we'll plan our escape"**

**So I waited with high hopes**

**And she walked into the place**

**I knew her smile in an instant**

**I knew the curve of her face**

**It was my own lovely lady**

**And she said, "Oh, it's you"**

"You know I never pictured Deidara as a singer," I started, "but now I totally can."

"Defiantly." Konan nodded.

"Affirmative." Yuki grinned

"Agreed." Rina... agreed?

**Then we laughed for a moment**

**And I said "I never knew"**

**That you like Pina Coladas**

**Getting caught in the rain**

**And the feel of the ocean**

**And the taste of champagne**

**If you'd like making love at midnight**

**In the dunes of the Cape**

**You're the lady I've looked for**

**Come with me and escape**

When he was done singing there was a round of applause from me and my girls.

Deidara smirked and said, "Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all day!" He paused, "Actually I'll only be here for five more hours."

Hallelujah soon we can go back to the base... Well actually in five more hours, but that means that half the time has passed since we got here... five hours ago!

**Deidara: I don't know what to say...**

**Pein: Ditto.**

**GreenPurple18: Get over it. Anyway no ones in the mood for a chat box thing, so I'll just say this-**

**REVIEW OR I'LL MAKE ZETSU EAT YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**GreenPurple18: I have a real suprise for the disclaimer and claimer! Orochimaru and Kabuto! Take it away you two!**

**Orochimaru: GreenPurple18 does not and never will own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. She doesn't own the songs either, but she'll live! For now! Kukukukukukuku!**

**Kabuto: While Lord Orochimaru is laughing I'll do the claimer... GreenPurple18 owns the plot for the story and the Akatsuki's winter home. She also owns Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki.**

"I guess I'll pick the next victem, err, singer." Deidara smirked, "Rina, why don't you go, yeah?"

"Alright." Rina smirked/nodded.

Deidara did what those before him did and picked a song, while Rina, like those before her, sang it:

**Hoo Ha!  
Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Have you ever been in love? Hwah!**

**He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?**

**It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy**

**hey, you should get a best friend too**

**Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!**

_Hello baby can I see you smile?_

_I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild _**(okay!)**

We all looked at Itachi as he sang the guys part (it's in _italics _if you didn't know)

"Hn."

Typical Uchiha reply for anything... One day I will break himof saying 'Hn" all the time and Deidara of saying "Yeah" after almost every sentence... One day...

**Can I come, I am sitting alone**

_No, friends are never alone _**(that's right)**

**Maybe some pretty girls are in your world**

**Excuse me I could also be your girl**

**Lately everyone been making fun**

**Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah**

**He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?**

**He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy**

**Hey, you should get a best freing too **(a best friend)

Now everyone was staring at me...

"Did you just sing the other part?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" I asked.

"Hn."

So what if I sang another part (it's underlined) in the song it's not the freaking end of the freaking world! Geeze!

_Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!_

_Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!_

**Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah**

_Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!_

**Aloha baby lets go to the beach**  
_Yeah! girls in bikini are waiting for me_  
**But I was hoping for a summer romance**  
_So why didn't you take a chance _**(okay!)**

**Maybe some pretty girls are in your world**

**Excuse me I could also be your girl**

**Lately everyone been making fun**

**Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah**

"Blondie, why did you pick this song for her to sing?" I asked.

"Beats me, yeah." He answered.

"I'm gonna break you of that one day." I told him.

"Of what?" He asked

"Saying 'yeah' after all most every sentence."

"Good luck with that, yeah.

*Pinch*

"Owww!" He cried.

"And that's how I'm gonna do it."

**He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?  
He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend too **(a best friend)

_Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!_

_Hoo Ha! Hoo Ha!_

**Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah**

**Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,  
excuse me **_(yeah)_** I could also be your girl**

**Lately, everyone is making fun**

_Lets get this party on  
Hit me with laser gun!_

"Okay now it's Konan's turn!" Rina exclaimed.

"Why me?" Konan whined.

"Because I said so that's why." Rina answered.

"Fine." Konan sighed in defeat, "Go pick me a song to sing now or whatever."

And I'll have you know that's exactly what she did:

**Don't know much about your life**

**Don't know much about your world, but**

**Don't wanna be alone tonight, on**

**This planet they call Earth**

**You don't know about my past, and**

**I don't have a future to figure out**

**And maybe this is going to fast**

**And maybe it's not meant to last**

"Why didn't anybody tell me Konan could sing?" I demanded

"Maybe because we didn't know ourselves." Pein suggested.

"That makes sence." I nodded.

"Of course it does." Pein agreed

**But what do say to taking chances?**

**What do say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay**

**What do you say, what do you say?**

**I just want to start again**

**And maybe you could show me how to try,**

**And maybe you could take me in, somewhere underneath your skin**

**But what do say to taking chances?**

**What do say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay**

**What do you say, what do you say?**

**And I had my heart beating down, but I always come back for more, yeah**

"Ahh!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Deidara and Rina asked in unison.

"It's that cursed word!"

"What word?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"That's my word, yeah."

*Pinch*

"Ouch!"

**There's nothing like love to pull you up, when you're laying down on the floor there**

**So talk to me, talk to me, like lovers do**

**Yeah walk with me, walk with me like lovers do, like lovers do**

**But what do say to taking chances?**

**What do say to jumping off the edge?**

**Never knowing if there's solid growned below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay**

**What do you say, what do you say?**

**Don't know much about your life**

**Don't know much about your world**

"And she implied to me that she couldn't sing!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I know she's really good!" I agreed.

"Totally!" Rina nodded.

"Quiet girls." I commanded, "Here she comes."

"Hell!" Konan shouted dragging out the word.

"Why did you wish that you could sing like May?" Yuki asked/yelled

"Because I can't sing." She answered.

"No," I started, "you think you can't sing, but you are really good! Who in there right mind told you couldn't sing?"

"Nobody." She told me.

"Well you can!" The three of us shouted at her.

"Thanks girls." She smiled, "Anyways it's Yuki's turn to sing!"

"Finally!" Yuki bounded up to the front of the room."

**GreenPurple18: Sorry, Yuki. You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter to sing.**

**Yuki: I was the one who came up with the karoke idea and yet I have to sing last? That's not fair!**

**Mayleena: Life isn't fair... But you know what they say!**

**Rina: Tell her what they say, May! Tell her what they say!**

**Mayleena: When life hands you lemons, make lemonade, find someone who's life has given them a vodka, and throw an excellent party, duddete!**

**Yuki: right!**

**GreenPurple18: If your life has given you a vodka review and you'll be invited to the party! If you life has given you lemons you should still review because you'll still be invited to the party!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GreenPurple18: This is the last chapter with a song in it! Hinata and Jugo are gonna do the... do I really have to repeat myself? You already know what they're gonna do! Take it away guys!**

**Hinata: G-GreenP-Purple18 d-does-doesn't o-own N-N-Naruto or N-N-Naruto S-Shippuden, or the s-song. L-Lady G-Gaga owns the song. M-Masashi K-Kishimoto own the a-anime. **

**Jugo: GreenPurple18 owns everything else that is not mentioned in the disclaimer**

**ENJOY**

"Alright here's the song." Konan told her

**Oh, caught in a bad romance**

**Oh, caught in a bad romance**

**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah**

**Roma, roma, ma**

**Gaga. ooh, la, la**

**Want your bad romance**

**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah**

**Roma, roma, ma**

**Gaga, ooh, la, la**

**Want your bad romance**

"By the way," I started, "don't be suprised if she knows every word in this song. She's heard it over a dozen billion times."

They all, minus Rina, looked at me like I was crazy... Which I was, but not as crazy as some people... Not metioning any names of course *cough*Yuki*cough*, but still...

**I want your ugly, I want your disease**

**I want your everything as long as it's free**

**I want your love**

**Love, love, love, I want your love**

**I want your ugly, I want your disease**

**I want your everything as long as it's free**

**I want your love**

**Love, love, love, I want your love**

**I want your drama, the touch of your hand**

**I want your leather studded kiss in the sand**

**I want your love**

"I really don't know what to say." Konan sighed, "I only picked this song because I thought she might mess up or something, but then I find out that she knows every word in it by heart."

"That's kind of low, Konan." I pointed out. Not that I was dissapointed or anything. I mean I would have done the same thing if I were her. "Unfortuantly, Yuki knows every Lady Gaga song there is"

**Love, love, love, I want your love**

**(Love, love, love, I want your love)**

**You know that I want you**

**You know that I need you**

**I want it bad, bad romance**

**I want your love, and I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**I want your love, and all your love is revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh, caught in a bad romance**

**Oh, caught in a bad romance**

**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah**

**Roma, roma, ma**

**Gaga, ooh, la, la**

**Want your bad romance**

**I want your horror, I want your design**

**'Cause your a criminal as long as your mine**

**I want your love**

**Love, love, love, I want your love**

**I want your psyco, your vertical stick**

**Want your rear window, baby, your sick**

**I want your love**

"Wow." Kisame said.

"Is that all you can say?" I asked.

"Wow." He repeated.

"Thought so." I grinned.

**Love, love, love, I want your love**

**(Love, love, love, I want your love)**

**You know that I want you**

**And you know that I need you**

**('Cause I'm a freak baby)**

**I want it bad, bad romance**

**I want your love, and I want you revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**I want your love, and all your love is revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Oh, caught in a bad romance**

**Oh, caught in a bad romance**

**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah**

**Roma, roma, ma**

**Gaga, ooh, la, la**

**Want your bad romance**

**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah**

**Roma, roma, ma**

**Gaga, ooh, la, la**

"How long is this song anyway?" Deidara asked.

"About four minutes." I guessed.

"Wow."

"What is it with you guys and that word?" I asked.

"Don't know." He answered.

**Want your bad romance**

**Walk, walk, fashion, baby**

**Work it, move that thing, crazy**

**Walk, walk, fashion, baby**

**Work it, move that thing, crazy**

**Walk, walk, fashion, baby**

**Work it move that thing, crazy**

**Walk, walk, fashion, baby**

**Work it, I'm a freak, baby**

**I want your love and I want your revenge**

**I want your love, I don't wanna be friends**

**J'ai ton amour et je veux ton revenge**

**J'ai ton amour, I don't wanna be friends**

"What language was that in?" Pein asked.

"I don't know, but I think it might be french." Rina answered.

"Wow."

I walked over to them and said, "If I hear one more person say that word I will throw a freaking kunai at them!"

**No, I don't wanna be friends**

**(Oh, caught in a bad romance)**

**I don't wanna be friends**

**Want your bad romance**

**(Oh, caught in a bad romance)**

**Want your bad romance**

**I want your love, and I want you revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**I want your love, and all your love is revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Want your bad romance**

**(Oh, caught in a bad romance)**

**Want your bad romance**

**Want your bad romance**

**(Oh, caught in a bad romance)**

**Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah**

**Roma, roma, ma**

**Gaga, ooh la la**

**Want your bad romance**

"Wow." Itachi awed. Next thing he knew he was dodging a kunai that was thrown at him by yours truly.

I glared at him and said, "Next time I won't miss."

Yuki came skipping towards us, "Karaoke," she started, "is done!"

"Thank god!" The rest of us shouted.

"Unless any two people want to do a duet." She told us.

"No we're good." I said raising an eyebrow.

Yuki is nuts! I swear. She should be a singer or something when she gets older... She could be a singer now.

"Awwww man!" Yuki whined, "I wanted to sing somemore!"

"Maybe you and Itachi could sing That's Our Kind of Love?" Rina suggested.

"Hn."

"No thanks." Yuki said, "I don't wanna sing a love song."

"Good." I nodded. To be honest I didn't want anything to do with music for the rest of the day.

"So now what?" Rina asked.

"Don't know." Yuki answered.

"I've got a question." I stated, "Where exactly are Tobi, Hidan, Kakazu, Sasori, and Zetsu?"

"Don't know." Rina and Yuki answered.

"They won't be coming back." Pein said.

That's not what I asked, but, okay, I can take a hint.

"Say no more." I commanded. R.I.P. you guys... except for you Hidan. I never really liked you...

"We're going back to the base now." Pein told us.

"You said," I started.

"We had to stay here," Rina said.

"For ten hours." Yuki finished.

"We've only been here for six hours." Konan added.

"Yes, well," Pein started, "I've changed my mind. If the base isn't dry by now then I'll sue Kisame for using that blasted jutsu."

"Shouldn't you sue Mayleena for telling me to use a jutsu?" Kisame asked.

"Suuushiii." I sang. Kisame gulped in fear.

"No we should not sue her." Pein said, "She told you to use **a** jutsu. She didn't tell you **which **jutsu to use though."

Fishie sighed in defeat, "But I don't have any money to give you if you do sue."

"Tough luck." Pein said.

(Back at the Base)

We've been at the base for about ten minutes. Luckily the whole place was dry, so Pein didn't sue Kisame. Anyways we have been here awhile, and we have yet to do anything.

""We could watch a movie." Rina suggested.

"Which one?" Konan asked.

"What about this one?" Yuki held up a movie that I had never seen before.

"The Nameless Movie." Pein said, "It's about two hours long." He paused, "I'm the only one who's watched it."

(One Hour Later)

We were half way through the movie. I think it was the scariest movie I had ever seen.

Deidara was rocking back and forth on the couch muttering, "I'll never watch this movie again." over and over again adding an occasional 'yeah' now and then.

Rina and Yuki were hiding behind the couch. Konan was standing up, biting her nails constantly. Pein was hiding behind Konan, I was hiding behind Pein, Kisame was hiding behind me, and Itachi had fled thirty minutes ago.

This movie was sca-ary

(Another Hour Later)

The movie was over, and I was the only one who was there willingly. I say willingly because I sorta forced Deidara to stay... He never let go of me though... Not that I was complaining of course, but I never knew he could be so... Clingy... Oh well

"Mayleena, please never make me watch that again!" Deidara begged.

"Why not?" I puoted, "It wasn't that bad." I paused, "Besides now we've got the room to ourselves."

He couldn't help but smirk at that. We leaned in, and our lips almost touched, buuuuut-

"Hey, May!" Kisame called, "Is the movie over yet?"

"Yes." I sighed. Kisame walked down the stairs and recieved a glare from Deidara and a frown from me.

"What?" He obviously didn't get it.

Shortly after he came down Rina, Yuki, Konan, Itachi, and Pein followed.

... Great it's the peanut gallery...

**Deidara: I AM NOT CLINGY!... I do like the fact that you got rid of all those other people though... BUT STILL! I-AM-NOT-CLINGY!**

**GreenPurple18: You know you liked it! Besides-**

**Mayleena: I didn't mind...**

**Deidara: *blushing* Well then that changes things.**

**Kisame: Deidara, are you starting to like Mayleena out here too?**

**Deidara: *blushing so much my friends nail polish would be put to shame* O-of c-cour-course n-no-ot! W-why w-wou-would y-you e-even th-think s-so-some-****thi-ng l-li-ke t-th-a-at?**

**Kisame: It's totally obvious. Review or deidara will never realize his true feelings for Mayleena and vise versa!**


	8. Chapter 8

**GreenPurple18: Guess what!**

**Crowd: WHAT?  
**

**GreenPurple18: It's the disclaimer/claimer time!**

**Crowd: YEAH!**

**GreenPurple18: Take it away... Karin and Suigestsu**

**Suigestsu: GreenPurple18 does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Masashi Kishimoto does... How many people have said that, Karin?**

**Karin: Alot... GreenPurple18 does own the plot of the story, Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki**

**Crowd: ENJOY!**

(The Next Morning)

I didn't get anysleep because Rina, who was in the room beside mine, and Yuki, who was across the hall from me, wouldn't stop snoring! I also heard some noises coming from Pein's room... I think Konan was in there too, so I don't think I want to know why... I walked down the stairs and itno the kitchen.

"Good morning, yeah?" Deidara said kissing my forehead... Not at the same time obviously.

Is that what it is?" I groaned, "I know it's morning, but it's not good at all. More like bad morning."

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked concern.

"No sleep." I answered, "Rina ans Yuki were snoring, and I don't want to know what Pein and Konan were doing. 'Nuff said."

"No comment, un." Deidara nodded.

"Seriously." I agreed.

I looked over at the stove because I smelt eggs, and I saw the weirdest thing ever.

Itachi, Akatsuki costume thing and all, was in a pink apron and was cooking... That's a scary thought. Not as bad as him smiling, but it's still a scary thought none the less...

"Itachi," I started, "why are you wearing a pink apron?"

"Hn."

I swear if he answers with a 'hn' one more time I' gonna kill him! That reminds me I know have to pinch Deidara several times for saying 'yeah' after his sentences...

"Fine!" I shouted, "Don't answer with a normal response!"

"Hn."

"That's it!" I snapped. I lunged at him with everything I had, pinned him to the ground, and started to anime strangle him.

Pein and Konan walked down the stairs and yelled at the exact same time, "What's going on down here?"

"Mayleena's trying to strangle Itachi because he said 'hn', yeah." Deidara answered

"Oh."

About five minutes later I had calmed down and was eating a pancake... That's right. A pancake. You got a problem with it? Tough cookie.

"So what on today's agenda?" I asked.

"I need you, Rina, and Yuki to spy on Gaara." Pein answered.

"We've been here a year and you're just now asking us to do that?" I asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Just go." Pein commanded, "But leave the cloaks. I don't want him to know you're with the Akatsuki."

"Alright." I nodded, "Rina, Yuki, lets go."

(Time Skip - One Hour Later - Hidden Sand Village)

"We get to stalk Gaara!" Rina squealed, "This is sooo exciting!"

"Yeah, Gaara is majorly awesome." Yuki nodded.

"Well lets not forget why we're here." I said, "Although I have to totally agree with you! He's the kazekage and one of the three Sand Siblings." I paused, "Pluss he's got the Shukaku sealed inside him." I stopped, "Although at first I thought he was a little cra-zy."

"Totally." Rina and Yuki nodded.

"OMAG(1)!" I shouted., "There he is!" I pointed at a red head with a gourd on his bach walking through town, "First, we need to make this meeting seem like an accident."

"Why don't you run into him?" Rina suggested.

"Fine." I sighed. I didn't know why I had to do it. Although I was the fastest and most physically active of the three of us.

WHAP!

"Sorry! Sorry!" I exclaimed. Yeah, I just ran into You-Know-Who... Not Volemart but Gaara of the Sand... Ack! I just broke the wall again!

"I was in a hurry, and I wasn't watching where I was going!" I explained/lied. I'm a pretty darn good actress.

"No it's fine." He nodded. I must be a good actress to trick him!

"Maybe you could help me out." I suggested, "You see, I was looking for some friends of mine. I'm not from around here and they told me to meet them in the Hiddan Sand Village's main square."

"Well you're in the right place." He nodded... Is he obsessed with nodding?

"You wanna help me look for them, so I don't get lost?" I asked.

"Sure." He... nodded... If this guy nods one more dag gum time I'll shoot him!

"Thanks. I'm Mayleena."

"Gaara." Hey! He didn't nod this time! Hurray!

"I'm looking for two girls. Rina and Yuki. They said-"

"Mayleena!"

I turned around and saw Rina and Yuki running up.

"There you are!" Rina shouted, "We've been looking- "

"all over for you!" Yuki finished her sentence.

"Sorry." I apologized, "I kinda got lost."

"Oh well." Rina shrugged, "Who's this?" She pointed at Gaara.

"Gaara." I answered. However I knew good and well she knew who Gaara was. I wasn't even sure why we were sent on this mission... My friends and I knew everything about Gaara. Although the chance to stalk Gaara was most inviting, so I don't think any of us really cared. Plus I think Pein wanted a couple of hours away from our craziness. Anyways...

"Hey Gaara!" A guy called. He was taller then Gaara and had purple paint on his face on his face. He wore nothing but black except for the scrolls on his back. I immediately knew it was Kankuro.

"Who are they?" A girls with blonde hair asked. Like Kankuro she wore nothing but black only she had a red band around her waist on her dress. Her giant fan gave her away. It was Temari.

"I'm Mayleena the Awsome/Crazy/Super cool ninja!"

"I'm Rina the Wonderful!"

"And I'm Yuki the (2)!"

Silence...

"Ooookaay?" Temari raised an eyebrow, "I'm Temari."

"I'm Kankuro." Kankuro said, "We haven't met have we? You don't look very familiar."

"We're tourists." I shook my head.

"You wanna let me give you a tour?" Kankuro asked.

"Sure." I winked.

"W-well Rikka can go with Gaara, and Yulli can go with Temari." Kankuro suggested blushing

"My name is not Rikka. It's Rina!" Rina exclaimed, "But yes that's fine with me."

"I said the names Yuki, but I guess that'll be okay." Yuki sighed.

We went our separate ways.

"So tell me about yourself and your family." I commanded Kankuro while he was giving me the tour.

"Well Gaara, Temari, and me are siblings." Kankuro started, "Some people call us the Sand Siblings."

(Time Skip - One Tour Later - Scene Change - At the Akatsuki Base)

"Well that was boring." I yawned, "The only things Kankuro told me were things that I already knew."

"Same here." Yuki agreed.

"Ditto." Rina nodded.

"Only before you guys came I think he tried to purpose to me or something." I laughed.

"You didn't say yes, did you?" Deidara piped up from the couch.

"Of course not!" I shouted, "What type of girl do you think I am?"

"I think you're my type of girl." He smirked.

I smiled and flopped down on the couch beside him.

"Leader and I have been here hours by ourselves." Deidara randomly stated, "Konan, Itachi, and Kisame are all on missions, and I have had absolutely nothing to do!"

"You know I haven't heard you say 'yeah' once since I've gotten back." I praised

"I'm a new man, yeah?" Deidara smirked.

*Pinch*

"Yowch!" Deidara yelled, "Will you just give it up, yeah?"

"Fine!" I knew I was defeated, "I give up." I paused, "Where's Pein anyway?"

"Right here." a voice said.

"Finally!" I shouted, "Here's what we know" I paused, "Gaara is the youngest of the Sand Siblings. He's the Forth Kazekage's son. He's also the Fifth Kazekage. He has the One-Tailed aka the Shukaku sealed inside him This gives him the ability to control sand. His siblings are Kankuro, who uses puppets, and Temari, who uses a giant fan. Here's what we found out," I paused, "ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

**(1) OMAG stands for Oh my anime goddess... It just some random little thing me and one of my friends made up.**

**(2) is spelled right. If you do not beleive me look it up on google... that's what I did...**

**GreenPurple18: I'm not gonna do a bloody chat box after or before every chapter... Please review or I'll make the 'crowd' from the beginning of the chapter chat box stalk you for the rest of your life! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Deidara: SHE'S CRAZY!**

**GreenPurple18: NO CHAT BOX DANG IT!**

**Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Don't eat me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**GreenPurple18: Today we have... *drum role* Naruto and Sasuke! *pause* They look like they want to kill each other, so I should probably hurry this up... Boys do it now!**

**Naruto: She doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Masashi Kishimoto does! Believe it!**

**Sasuke: She does own the plot, Mayleen, Rina, and my more emo then me brother's girlfriend who's name I forgot... what was it? Julie? Yulie? ****Yumi? Yugi**

**GreenPurple18: YUKI!**

**Sasuke: Right that's it she also owns Yuki!... Hn**

**Everyone, minus Itachi: Sasuke showed emotions! It's the end of the world**

**Sasuke and Itachi: Hn...**

It's the morning after I told Pein what we knew and what we found out... Itachi, Kisame, and Konan had come back sometime when everyone was sleeping. It was about eight-thirty in the morning, and nobody wanted to be awake... I on one hand usually slept till one o'clock in the afternoon. I was only up because Pein wanted to have a meeting... While everyone was sleeping... Why? I did not nor will I ever know.

"Right well," Pein started, "I've called this meeting because I'm giving you all different partners." He paused, "Group 1 will be Mayleena and Deidara. Group 2 will be Itachi and Yuki. Group 3 will be Kisame and Rina. Group 4 will be Konan and myself. Any questions?"

"Why, oh why, did you wake us all up just to tell us that?" I asked moodily.

Silence...

"Because I felt like it." He answered after awhile.

"That's not a very good answer." I retorted.

"I don't care." He replied.

"Well I don't care that you don't care." I shot back, "Oh and I also don't care that you don't care that I don't care that you don't care that I don't care that you don't care that I don't care that you don't care."

Silence...

"What?" He was lost.

"I win!" I exclaimed happily, "Now as my reward I'm going back to bed."

"No." Pein shook his head, "Group 1, aka Artists, have a mission."

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned.

"I'm afraid I not 'kidding you'" Pein shook his head.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat, "What do we have to do?"

"Stalk Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well when you put it like that." I laughed, "You want me and Diedara to stalk Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes.

"Well since all we have to do is stalk him and not find out anything abut him," I started, "lets go!"

"You have to find out things about him too."

"Darn it!"

"Leave the-"

"I know! I know!" I exclaimed, "Leave the cloaks!"

(Time Skip - One Hour Later - Somewhere in the Middle of Nowhere)

"Umm, Deidara," I called, "wouldn't somebody notice you and be able to tell that you're in the Akatsuki?"

"No." He answered, "I've never been to the Hidden Leaf Village, so nobody would be able to recognize me, yeah."

"Alright, if you're sure." I nodded.

"I am, yeah."

(Time Skip - Twenty Minutes Later - Konoha's Gate)

"We're here!" I announced.

"Finally!" Deidara sighed, "I thought we'd never get here, yeah?"

"We should get dome ramen at Ichiruka's." I said, "Naruto Uzumaki will probably be there."

"Yeah."

(Time Skip - About Two Minutes Later - Ichiruka Ramen)

Deidara and I were eating ramen... Of course we were. I mean what else does one eat at Ichiruka Ramen?... Aaanyywaays...

We were eating and the blonde haired idiot from Konoha came and asked that old man for raman... Obviously...

Then he looked at us ans said, "Hey we haven't met have we? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"Mayleena."

"Sho."

I looked at Deidara like he was crazy, but then I noticed some anbu opps near-by and understood. He had to come with a fake name. I think I understood why he choose that name as well. The name Sho means to fly, and Deidara loved to fly, so it made perfect sense(1). There I go changing the topic again... Oh well.

Naruto nodded, So where are you two from?"

"Iwagakure." Deidara answered.

I was shocked that he mentioned his old village, but when you're trying to gain a persons trust I suspect anything goes.

"So are you two here for some special occasion or something." Naruto asked.

"What type of 'special occasion'?" Deidara and I asked in unison.

"Like a date or something?" Naruto smirked.

"W-well I-I-" I didn't know what to say.

"Absolutely." Deidara smiled... Well that's another lie, but I don't really care. I mean Deidara is a missing S-rank nin, so what's a little lie gonna do? Besides we are dating so I guess if he had to lie that was a reasonable excuse.

"Well, welcome to Konaha!" Naruto exclaimed, "Why don't you let me give you the grand tour?"

"Sure, why not?" I nodded, "Is that okay with you, Sho?"

"Sure." Deidara smirked.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted, "Come on!"

(Time Skip - After the 'Grand' Tour)

We had seen almost everything. We saw where the hospital, weapon store, medicine store, and the hokage's tower was. He showed us where he lived, where all his freinds lived, where his sensei lived... I'm pretty sure there was two or some such nonsense. I think it was Kakashi and Jiraiya... He showed us where the village traitor, Sasuke, used to live. He showed us almost everything! I thought I was gonna die when the tour was over; my feet hurt so much!

"Was all that necessary?" I asked as we went up to Naruto's apartment.

"Of course it was!" Naruto nodded, "Believe it!"

"If he says 'believe it' one more time I'm gonna rip his tounge out, yeah." Deidara wispered to me.

"Says the man who says 'yeah' after almost every sentence." I wispered back.

"Well here we are!" Naruto exclaimed, "Believe it!"

I looked at deidara who just sighed and shook his head, and I could do nothing but giggle.

"So, Naruto tell us about yourself." I said, "To pass the time since we have nothing better to do." I motioned towards Deidara and I when I said the last part.

"Well, I'm only a genin, but someday I'm gonna be hokage!" Naruto started, "I don't know who my parents are, so don't ask. I'm a member of squad seven, which origanily had Kakashi-sensei as the leader and Sakura Haruno, me, and Sasuke Uchiha, but then after Sasuke left the village he was replaced with some guy name Sai, and then a little while after that Yamato-taichou was a temporary replacement for Kakashi-sensei. My birthday is October tenth, my blood type is B, and I'm sixteen. I am 166 cm and 50.9 kg. Unfortunately I'm the Jinchūriki for the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. I have lived in Konoha for ever. Everyone says I maintain a cheerful and boisterous personality, but I have no idea what boisterous means. I've also got a 'never give up' sort of attitude, which gets me in trouble alot. I mainly use only shadow clones and the rasengan, but if need be I can use senjutsu. Oh, and my favorite food is ramen. Beleive it!"

"Wow." Deidara looked totally amazed, and I betcha everything and anything he was.

"Well, you said you didn't know who your parents are, "I started, "but what would you do if you could find out?"

"I," He paused, thinking, "I don't really know. I mean I've never really thought about it, but I guess if I really really wanted to find out I could ask Tsunada-baachan or someone."

"What if I told you I knew who they were?" I smirked.

"Do you?" He ask, "If you do then tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, is your father, and you mother is Kushina Uzumaki." I said.

"What a minute!" Naruto yelled, "The fourth hokage is my father!" he paused, "I didn't see that one coming. Beleive it!" He paused again, "I'm so happy I could kiss you, but then your boyfriend might blow my head off. Believe it!" He paused again, "By the way, I know Sho is really Deidara from the Akatsuki, and some Anbu opps are on their way here, so unless you want to die I suggest you leave quickly. Beleive it."

"What a minute!" I yelled... Talk about Déjàvou, "You knew we were from the Akatsuki along and you never said anything? Why?"

"Don't know." He shrugged, "But I can tell you're not like the rest of them, and you're changing him, so I figured 'hey these two can't be so bad. why not give them a chance?'. Beleive it!"

"But I'm the one who took down the Kazekage single handedly." Deidara said, "How could you trust someone like me so easily after I did something like that?"

"No clue what so ever." Naruto replied, "Now I suggest you leave as quickly as you came 'cause those Anbu opps should be here by now, so shoo!"

We did exactly what Naruto suggested and hightailed it outta there. When we were a good distance from Konoha, Deidara made a giant clay bird for us to ride back on.

**(1) I have no clue if Deidara loves to fly or not, but in this story he does!**

**Mayleena: I highly doubt Naruto would do that...**

**GreenPurple18: Yeah, well, you shouldn't even be in that world!**

**Mayleena: Touche'**

**GreenPurple18: Review or I'll make Naruto annoy the crap out of you by saying 'believe it!' and 'I'm gonna be the hokage someday!'**

**BELIEVE IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**GreenPurple18: Kisame and Shikamaru!**

**Kisame: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. GreenPurple18 does not own it.**

**Shikamaru: *yawn* GreenPurple18 owns *yawn* the plot, Mayleena, Rina, and *yawn* Yuki... This is so trouble some...**

**GreenPurple18: Quiet Shikamaru, or I'll make you do something active in the story!**

**...**

(Time Skip - One Long, Boring Flight on a Clay Bird Back to the Akatsuki Base Later)

"Good work on your mission you two." Pein praised us after we told him what we found out even though it wasn't really important... Oh well.

"Thank you, Leader" Deidara nodded

"Thanks, I guess." I shrugged. What? Did you expect me to be polite or some such nonsense? I am not gonna call him Leader no matter what. You'l have to tie me by my toes from the top of the Eiffel Tower, and that may not even work... So ha!

We, as in Deidara and I, walked into the living room thingy, which was occupied by Itachi, Yuki, Kisame, and Rina. Konan and Pein were still in the other room. You know the room we have to go to so we can report what happened on missions and get missions and what not... I usually call it 'The Mision Room'.

Pein and Konan came into the living room, and Pein said, "Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki, I need to speek with you three."

We nodded and followed Pein and Konan into the 'Serious Talk Room'... That's right I named every single room in the base... You got a problem with it? Tough cookie...

"You girls have done so many missions," Pein started, "we have decided to make you ninjas if you would like. If not we have created a jutsu that will help you get back to your world. If you don't like either choice then you may stay as you are right know."

"Ninja!" The three of us shouted at once.

"Why in the world would we wamt to go back to out world, carrot head?" I asked. Even in the 'Serious Talk Room' I couldn't be serious...

"Yeah!" Rina nodded, "I mean we're perfectly happy right here! We have great freinds and boyfriends. We're also in our favorite 'Naruto' orginization ever."

"Plus, I don't remember half the people in our world if you wanna know the truth." Yuki added.

"Okay then" Pein did a couple of hand signs, and the next thing I saw was darkness.

(Time Skip - I Have Know Idea How Much Longer Later!)

"My poor little head." I groaned after I woke up, "What in the world happened?"

"You can now train to be a ninja." Pein said, "When I used the jutsu on you three girls," He moioned at me, and Rina and Yuki, who were already awake,"something happened, and you three passed out. I think it was the fact that you're not from our world, but that's just my theory."

"Oh." I said, "Well now what?"

"First we have to figure out you're chakara nature." Konan replied.

Pein gave Rina, Yuki, ans I a small peice of paper and said, "Focus your chakara through those sheets of paper."

It took us awhile, but we finally got it. Rina's chakara nature was both Lightning and water; Yuki's was water and fire; and mine was earth.

"Well now that we know your chakara natures we can begin." Pein started, "Rina you will train with Kisame for water and with me for lightning sense no one else here has that type of nature. Yuki you will be with Kisame for water and Itachi for fire. Mayleena you will be with Deidara for earth." he paused,"Any questions?"

"Nope."

"Well then go for it." Konan commanded as she and Pein left the room.

(Scene Change - The Training Building)

Ummmm, well at the current moment Rina and Yuki are training with Kisame, and I'm still trying to decide whether I should train with Itachi or Deidara...

"Okay, first we'll try something simple." I heard Kisame say, "How about the water technique?"

"Sure." Rina ans Yuki nodded. Even though they were all in another room of the training building thing they were still extremely loud.

"I suppose I'll train with Deidara first." I shrugged.

"Alright." Deidara smirked, "Lets try Earth Clone Technique, yeah?"

He did some hand signs as Itachi sat against the wall. There was a poof of smoke and then, when all the smoke was gone, I thought I was going crazy because there was two Deidara's, but I remembered that this was the outcome of the jutsu.

"This is not the easiest jutsu, so it might take a few tr-"

Deidara stopped midsentence because he saw that trere was tree of me.

"Um, okay," he started, "lets try something else sinse you obviously already have this jutsu down."

Was he angry that I already mastered the jutsu or something? Maybe he was jealous because I mastered it faster then he did when he was training... I'd deffiantly ask him that later.

(Time Skip - About Two Hours Later)

We, as in Konan, Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Yuki, Rina, Deidara, and me are now eating instant ramen... We just got done training, and I will not show you the outcome of it untill there's a fight which I highly doubt there will be... But anyways Rina and Yuki's training went good to. Even Rina and her lightning training.

"Well that was interesting." Kisame grinned, "I guess we're gonna go at it again tomarrow?"

"Duh." Everyone answered.

Nothing else interesting happened for the rest of the day so we went to bed...

**Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki: You made us ninjas?**

**GreenPurple18: *yawn* Yes, is that a problem?**

**Pein Konan, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame: YES!**

**GreenPurple18: *yawn* Tough cookie *yawn***

**Pein: Why do you keep yawning?**

**GreenPurple18: *yawn* 'Cause I'm very tired, and I might put this away for awhile, so I can go to sleep. *yawn***

**Konan: If you review GreenPurple18 *yawn* might stop yawning, and that'll make it to where I won't yawn, so please *yawn* review...Zzzzzz**


	11. Chapter 11

**GreenPurple18: I don't know... Two random people come up here and do the thingy thing thingy... Zzzzzz**

**Might Guy: The youthful GreenPurple18 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden! Masashi Kishimoto does!**

**Rock Lee: The youthful GreenPurple18 does have a colorful name, and she owns the youthful plot for this youthful story! She also owns the youthful ****trio, Mayleena, Rina, and of course Yuki!**

**GreenPurple18: I'm awake I swear! *yawn* **

**Might Guy: That was beautiful Lee!**

**Rock Lee: Do you really mean it?**

**Might Guy: Yes! Now lets run across the horzen dramatically!**

**...**

**Both: ENJOY!**

**This is in regular POV not Mayleena's.**

**By the by, I got tired of typing 'yeah' after almost everything Deidara says, so just pretend he says it.**

(One Week Later)

"Well I'm gonna go train some more or something." Mayleena said getting up from the breakfast table.

"Do you want a training partner?" Kisame asked.

"No." Mayleena shook her head as she headed to the training building.

"Mayleena's been acting really weird." Deidara said worried, "I'm mean she's been going off to train every time she has the chance and never takes anyone with her. It's like she knows something no one else does."

"Maybe she's just one of those types that likes to train by herself?" Konan suggested.

"No, I don't think so." Deidara shook his head.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for a little while longer?" Itachi asked.

"No, this has been going on for long enough." Deidara disagreed, "I think we should find out what's going on!"

"Yes, well-"

BOOM!

There was an explosion in the living room, and everyone who was in the kitchen went to check it out.

When they got there they saw eight Anbu black opp and Mayleena, who was glaring at them, standing there... Waiting.

"There they are." The anbu with a cat mask said.

"Get them." the one with the raccoon mask commanded.

"Wait!" The eagle one shouted.

"We should see if we can get any answers out of them before we resort to violence." One with a possum mask said.

"Right." The one with a cheetah mask on agreed.

"I agree with Possum."Zebra exclaimed.

"Just attack them already." Monkey shouted.

"Right!" Lion nodded

And the fight began! Cat attack Mayleena; Raccoon attack Konan; Eagle attacked Deidara; Possom attacked Itachi; Cheetah attack Kisame; Zebra attacked Rina; Monkey attacked Yuki; Lion attacked Pein.

"WAIT!" Mayleena shouted, and everyone, even the Anbu black opps froze, "Be fore we try to kill each other I think we should go outside as to where we have more freedom to move around and nothing in here will get messed up."

Nobody could object to that, and they all moved the fight to the outside.

(Deidara's POV)

"Katsu!" I yelled as the small C1 bomb exploded, "dang it." The explosion missed Eagle. i was currently on my C3 dragon, and was dodging five kunai at once... Geeze these people don't play fair... What am I talking about? Of course they don't he's an Anbu and I'm an Akatsuki... Neither of us play fair...

"Blade of wind!" Eagle shouted.

Crap that jutsu never misses! It always hits his target no matter what!I'm totally doomed! It's the end of the world! I'm gonna die and I'm to young!

I did the first thing that seemed reasonable and jumped off the C2 dragon right before the very loud jutsu hit, and I was very fortunate because instead of hitting me the jutsu hit my dragon... Unfortunately the dragon exploded before I was far enough away, and I can't dodge in the air, so I got hit in the blast of my own art. It wasn't that bad though considering the fact I only had a few scratches and no fatel wounds.

As soon as I landed I had to dodge several kunais and got yet another scratch.

"Katsu!" I smirked. Eagle didn't realize it, but when he wasn't looking I made a C1 spider that had crawled on his back, and, like everything else that got attacked by me, he exploded. It wasn't a big explosion, but it was good enough.

(Kisame's POV)

"A thousand feeding sharks!" I shouted, and a wall of a thousand sharks began raining down on Cheetah. I smirked and thought I was victorious but then he suddenly jumped out of the way just in the nick of time... In other words he barely dodged my attack.

"Shuriken shadow clone technique!" Cheetah yelled. One thousand shurikens suddenly appeared out of no where, but to I dodged them with the greatest of ease... Okay it wasn't that easy. I did get hit by one or two... Or ten... But that's beside the point...

"Water release: infinite sharks!" I shouted... We were battling on water so this jutsu should work. It did. Cheetah was forced under water by the water shark, and I released an orb of water, and countless water sharks hit Cheetah before causing a massive explosion. I had won.

(Rina's POV)

"Water release: water dragon bullet technique!" Zebra shouted.

I had to come up with a come back quickly, so I said the first jutsu that came to mind, "Lightning release: electromagnetic murder!"

The two jutsus clashed; they were both meant to kill, but mine was stronger and more developed. It hit the anbu but due to the previous clash didn't have all it's power and only damaged him.

I had to think quick, "Lightning hound!"

A giant dog, a lightning dog to be more exact, shot toward the Anbu and killed him after a few shocks of electricity.

(Konan's POV)

"Paper person of god technique!" I shouted. This was my ultimate technique, and nobody could survive it.

It invloved six hundred billion explosive tags and ten minutes of continuous explosions. I had already won, and Raccon had lost.

(Itachi's POV)

"You can't win." I told the Anbu.

"You don't know how wrong you are." Possom said.

"Fire release: phoenix immortal technique." I spat several fireballs out of my mouth, but the Anbu dodged all of them which wasn't normal.

"Earth release: swamp of the underworld!" Possom called.

I was confused. I mean all he did was turn the land we were fighting on into a swamp.. No big deal. I've fought on worse. Big whoop.

"Amaterasu." I said, and a black flame engulfed Posssom... The fight was over.

(Yuki's POV)

"Boil Release," I started, "skilled mist technique!"

I was able to do that because my chakara natures are fire and water, and if you put them together you get boil!... Or some such nonsense... Anyway after I used the jutsu a mist cast over us. However I was able to see perfectly. The Anbu on the other hand couldn't see a thing.

"Drilling finger bullets!" Monkey shouted in a random direction. I wasn't paying any attention, and the jutsu surprisingly hit me!

"So you have a kekkei genkai?" I asked.

"Yes." Monkey answered, "Shikotsumyako, to be exact."

"Interesting." I smirked, "Water release: gun shot!" I spat out water balls at Monkey and hit him head on.

Unfortunately before I was able to do anything else he attacked again, "Dance of the clematis: flower!"

I have no idea what happened, but I think I lost...

(Deidara's POV)

I saw Yuki flying backwards and ran over to catch her, which I did in the nick of time. I looked around for Monkey, layed Yuki down, and ran off towards him...

(Pein's POV)

Lion is deffiantly a good fighter. I've been trying to kill him for awhile and the most I've been able to do is scratch, but he's been hitting me left and right. I think it's time to bring out the heavey artilery.

"Chibaku tensei!" I yelled clapping my hands together. A giant ball of gravity appeared and started pulling things in. When it had had enough it fell on Lion and he was no more. I looked around to see what was going on. Eagle, Cheetah, Zebra, Raccoon, and Lion had been defeated, Deidara was currently trying to fight Yuki's opponent, Yuk was lying on the ground, Itachi was looking after Yuki, Mayleena was still fighting Cat, and all the other Akatsuki members were standing at the side lines. I decided to do the same.

(Deidara's POV)

I was starting to get irritated.

"Katsu! Katsu! Katsu! Katsu!" I yelled

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

Monkey dodged everything I threw at him, yet I couldn't dodge anything. I decided to do something I had never done before: stratigize!

(Time Skip - Five Minutes Later)

Well it worked after about five minutes or so... Mayleena's still not done fighting yet. I hope she's okay...

(Mayleena's POV)

This has been going on for long enough!

"It's time I end this!" I yelled.

"Good luck with that!" Cat laughed.

I've only known Cat for a short amount of time and I already think she's an obnoxious female who likes getting on my nerves!

"Crystal release: shuriken wild dance!" I shouted loud enough for every one to hear.

(Deidara's POV)

"Crystal released: shuriken wild dance!" I heard Mayleena yell. I looked up surprised as all get out. Crystal release was a kekkei genkai! How in the world did she have a kekkei genkai? I honestly didn't know what to think. I guess this is why she went off to train by herself all the time. I'd defiantly have to talk to her about that...

(Mayleena's POV)

As different particles surrounded me, I condensed them and turned them all into numerous shurikens. Then I launched them at Cat. Every last shuriken hit her, and then she was dead.

**Mayleena: This is probably the only fight seen in the entire story.**

**GreenPurple18: This probably sucked, so tell me what you think in a review... It'll make me happy. **

**Deidara: GreenPurple18 has never done a fight scene before.**

**Kisame: So review, and next time she'll try harder!**


	12. Chapter 12

**GreenPurple18: Well this is chapter twelve!**

**Mayleena: Ya wanna tell us how they react right now?**

**GreenPurple18: No, not really. They'll have to read to find out.**

**Mayleena: Well then just get the disclaimer and claimer out of the way and let the people read the dang story.**

**GreenPurple18: Fine... Mayleena and Rina can do them...**

**Mayleena: GreenPurple18 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden... They belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rina: GreenPurple18 does own the plot of this story and Mayleena, Yuki, and me!**

**All: Enjoy!**

(Time Skip - A Few Minutes Later - Mayleena's POV)

I am soooo busted! I knew I shouldn't have used my kekkei genkai! They're sooo gonna kill me!

"So I, umm, have some explaining to do, don't I?" I asked.

"Yes, you do." Pein nodded, "How in the world did you get a gekkei genkai? Also how did you figure out that you had a kekkei genkai?"

"Well I don't know how I got a kekkei genkai, but I found about it in a dream." I answered.

"A dream?" Konan questioned.

"Yes." I nodded

(Flashback - Five Days Ago)

"Well I'm gonna go to bed now." I yawned.

"Alright." Deidara nodded, "See you in the morning."

I went to my room and layed down on the bed. After awhile I fell asleep.

(Dream)

_"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular. I looked around. Everything was dark, and I couldn't see a thing. To be honest I was kinda scared._

_"You have nothing to fear, Mayleena." A voice called from somewhere in the darkness_

_"W-who said that?" I asked._

_"You do not need to know that." The voice answered, "All you need to know is what I tell you." The voice paused, "I know you are not from this world. I know that you have been here for more then a year and that you are now a ninja. I have been sent to tell you that if you were from this world you would have a kekkei genkai." _

_"What type?" I asked curiously._

_"You have the crystal release." The voice answered, "You are to start training your kekkei genkai as soon as possible."_

_"Alright." I nidded, "How do I know what to do?"_

_"I'll be with you every step of the way."_

_"I'll do my best." I nodded._

(Reality - The Present)

"And that's what I know." I said after I told them of my dream.

"Interesting." Pein said intrigued.

"That's awesome." Rina and Yuki exclaimed.

"You know," I started, "boil and storm release are basically kekkei genkai. I think.

"Well even if that true," Rina started, "it's no where near as cool as crystal release

"You wanna do some sparing?" Kisame asked, "My water jutsu against your crystal jutsu?"

"Maybe later." I nodded.

"This is very interesting." Itachi glared, "I didn't think it was possible for a girl like you to have a kekkei genkai."

"Tough cookie." I snapped.

"Well you can color me surprised." Deidara smirked

"Now why would I do that, Blondie?" I asked," Besides I don't even know what color surprised is. In fact, I didn't even know it was a color; I always thought it was an emotion."

"Very funny." Deidara smirked.

"Maybe you could spar with me as well as Kisame?" Konan asked, "Paper against crystal?"

"Sure." I nodded.

(Setting Change - Sparring Room)

You know the sparring Room isn't really a room. It's actually just an opening in a forest... A really BIG opening... But that's besides the point.

"Why don't we make this a tornament type thing?" Konan suggested.

"Alright." Pein nodded, "Deidara and Kisame are first."

They both walked to the center of the room. Fish vs. Bomber. This should be interest... Lets see what they do!

"I won't go easy on you!" Kisame laughed.

"Well I wouldn't want you to!" Deidara smirked, "I can beat you whenever I want."

"Here are the rules!" Pein started, "No outside help! No weapons. Deidara that means no clay. You'll have to use an earth style jutsu that doesn't involve clay. You can not kill anyone. Other then that go wild." He paused, "Begin!"

Deidara and Kisame jumped away from each other. Kisame went over to the lake, and Deidara just jumped away from him.

"Water release," Kisame started, "exploding water colliding wave!" Kisame spat out water from his mouth, and a giant wave was formed crushing Deidara, who had no chance of dodging.

After awhile the water had cleared away and Deidara had recovered.

"Earth realease," Deidara started, "hiding like a mole jutsu!" The earth around Deidara turned into sand, and he went underground.

"Hding like a mole?" Kisame chuckled, "Are you really that scared?"

"No, not at all!" Deidara yelled coming up from underneath the ground punching Kisame in the jaw.

"Why you little-" Kisame began.

"Watch your language." Deidara smirked, "Earth realease: earth flow river!" The ground under Kisame suddenly tuned into mud while he was runnung towards Deidara, and Kisame slipped and hit the ground face first, "Earth release: earth dragon bullet!" Suddenly a dragon's head came out of the mud that Kisame had slipped on and shot several mud bullets at him, "This is hilarious!" Deidara laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kisame roared.

"Sorry." Deidara smirked, "The rules say no killing!"

"Fine! Then I'll just have to settle with-" Kisame started.

"Multiple mudshot technique!" Deidara shouted. He shot severalmud bullets from his mouth, and they hit Kisame.

Kisame then hit the ground with a bang. It was over and, Deidara had won. He had also fallen flat on his butt.

"The match is over!" Pein called, "Deidara wins! Now get them out of there."

Rina and I walked over to them and brought them over to the others.

"Well you two look like crap." Yuki stated, "No offence or anything 'cause I know y'all just fought, but still Kisame looks as though he just took a mud bath."

"Yeah," Kisame started, "well blame it on dirt boy over here who lokes mud a little to much."

"I had to use some sort of jutsu." Deidara pointed out, "I mean I couldn't just let you beat me."

"Well you could've," I started, "but then it wouldn't have been a real fight. I mean technically it wasn't a real fight, but still he needed to put forth some sort of effort."

"Well anyway," Pein cleared his throat, "the next match will be Rina verses Itachi!"

"OMAG!" Rina shouted, "I'm doomed."

"Only if you think you are." I pointed out, "As long as you think you're doomed then you will be, but as long as you think you'll win then the chances of you winning are high. I'm not saying that you WILL win, but the chances will be better."

"Right." Rina nodded.

Itachi and Rina walked to the center of the field, and Pein began, "The rules are the same as before! Begin!"

**Mayleena: Well they took it rather well.**

**GreenPurple18: Yeah, now they all wanna spar with you and you're more usefull to the Akatsuki.**

**Mayleena: *sarcastically* Oh, joy. I'm so happy I must find a container for my happiness.**

**Rina: How come she gets a kekkei genkai?**

**GreenPurple18: Well, you and Yuki have boil and storm release.**

**Yuki: That's not good enough!**

**GreenPurple18 & Mayleena: Tough cookies.**

**...**

**Deidara: REVIEW!**

**GreenPurple18: How the heck did you get here?**

**Deidara: That's for me to know and you to not know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**GreenPurple18: Fight! Fight! Fight!**

**Itachi: You are so helpless.**

**GreenPurple18: Yeah? Well you're... EMO!**

**Itachi: Ah, touche' Anyways who's doing the disclaimer and claimer?**

**GreenPurple18: Pein and Gaara!**

**Pein: GreenPurple18 does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden... Masashi Kishimoto does...**

**Gaara: GreenPurple18 does own the plot of this story, Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki.**

"I hope you're ready!" Rina shouted.

"Hn."

"Do you ever say anything except that?" Rina asked.

"Hn."

"That's IT!" Rina yelled, "Chidori sebon!"

"Fire release: great fireball technique!" Itachi shouted, "Fire release: phoenix immortal fire technique!"

"Storm release: thunder cloud inner wave!" Rina cried. A thick ring of thunderclouds and electricity surroubded her and the electricity went all over the place, and shocked the Uchiha. However it wasn't over for him yet!

"Fire release: phoenix immortal fire technique!" Itachi shouted after the clouds had vanished from around Rina.

"The match is over!" Pein called when Rina hit the ground with a thud, "Itachi wins!"

Itachi walked over to Rina and slung her over his shoulder and walked over to the rest of us.

"Alright," Itachi started, "who's next?"

"Mayleena and Pein." Koana answered.

I am officially dea- What you can't kill anybody do I'm not dead, but I am doomed... Wait? What happened to what I told Rina? I will defiantly win!

"You know the rules." Konan sighed, "Begin!"

"Crystal:," I started, "hexagonal shuriken!"

Pein was hit by the jutsu and yelled as I ran towards him,"Shinra tensei!"

I was suddenly pushed away by the jutsu and yelled, "Crystal release: shuriken wild dance!"

The jutsu almost missed, but it hit him.

"Water release: violent water wave!" Pein exclaimed.

I admit that really hurt, but I'm not giving up!

"Earth release," I shouted, "earth mausoleum dumpling!" I lifted up a giant part of the earth's surface an threw it at Pein. The giant, I guess you'd call it a boulder, hit him and knocked him backwards into to trees. When he recovered I did another jutsu hopefully to finish this fight, "Crystal release: tearing crystal falling dragon!" A single pink crystal dragon formed and went to attack Pein.

"Stop!" Pein called, "I give up!"

I made the dragon stop, and I smirked, "You should be ashamed of yourself. The leader of the Akatsuki defeated by one of the newest members? What will people think if word spreads?"

"Will you stop trying to make me feel bad?" Pein asked.

"Alright." I nodded. When we approached the other I asked, "So I guess Konan and Yuki are up next?"

"Yes." Pein nodded, "Okay girls, you know the rules! Begin!"

"Dragon flame blitz!" Rina shot fireball at Konan

"Dance of the shikigame!" Konan's body turned into many sheets of paper in order to avoid the jutsu.

"Fire dragon flame bullet!" Yuki blew fire out of her mouth which took the form of a dragon. It hit Konan, but luckily it wasn't big enough to do any real damage, and Konan got back up.

"Paper Shuriken!" Konan made two paper shuriken, as the name suggests, and threw them at Yuki. Both of them hit her, and she was knocked out.

When the two girls finally made their way to us Pein made an announcement, "due to the fact that the ones who won their matches are still injured, we will finish this after everyone has rested up."

"Well what are we gonna do while we wait?" Yuki asked.

"Well I don't know about us losers," Rina started, "but the winners should plan what they're gonna do when it's their turn to fight."

"That is probably the first smart thing I've ever heard you say." I smirked.

"Will you just shut up and make plans?" Rina exclaimed.

I shrugged and walked back to the base hoping something interesting would happen while I was. When nothing happened I decided to do what Rina suggested: Plan!

DUN DUN DUH!

I was going to go up against Konan who deals with paper. I promised her I would use my crystal techniques against her paper ones, so I would have to skick with those. I'm not good with planning stuff, so I think I'll just improvise when the time comes. Besides if I get stressed before the fight the chancs of me winning were very low.

"Hello, Mayleena." A voice called interrupting my thoughts.

"Who's there?" I called back.

"You'll find out in due time." The voice answered, "I need you to do me a little favor."

"Ans what would that favor be?" I asked.

"I need you to kill your fellow Akatsuki members for me."

"Not in your life!" I declined, "I'd rather die first."

"That can be arranged." The voice hissed. I didn't know who the voice belonged to or where it was coming from but it defiantly belonged to a guy.

"I highly doubt it." I started, "I mean if you wanted me to do something and then killed me then that would kinda just eliminate the whole process of you coming to find me and ask me to do whatever it was you were gonna ask me to do."

"Fair enough but I'll be back!" The voice shouted, "Kukukukukukukuku!"

And then there was silence...

"Mayleena!" Another voice called. I tuned around and saw the others running towards me.

"What happened?" Deidara asked, "We heard a voice and it seemed to be talking to you, yeah."

"To be honest with you," I began, "I not really sure myself."

**GreenPurple18: Oooooh, who was the voice that was talking to Mayleena? What did the other Akatsuki members hear the voice say? Will my fight seem ever get better? Anybody wanna take a guess?**

**Deidara: Question One- don't feel like saying my opinion. Question Two- you'll find out later. Question Three- most likely not...**

**Tobi: Tobi thinks they will get better!**

**Mayleena: Aren't you dead?**

**Tobi: Tobi is only dead in the story!**

**Yuki: Ooookaaay...**

**Itachi: REVIEW or Zetsu will come back to life and eat you!**


	14. Sorry!

**Author Note!**

**I'm so upset! i'm also very sorry because I won't be able to post any of the story because my computer got something on it... i was only able to type this because I'm on my mom's computer!**

**... Once again "I am very extremely SORRY! Please forgive me!" **


	15. Chapter 14

**GreenPurple18: I'm back! I'm sorry my loyal fans for making you wait like that! However my computer is cured of whatever it had!**

**Deidara: Loyal fans? The only people who read this are people who are crazy and/or have nothing else to do!**

**GreenPurple18: Shut up, Dei-kun, or no explosives for you!**

**Deidara: I'll be good.**

**GreenPurple18: Kakshi and Yuki are gonna take it away!**

**Kakashi: GreenPurple18 does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden... Masashi Kishimoto does otherwise this would not be a FANfiction...**

**Yuki: GreenPurple18 does own Mayleena, Rina, and I**

**Both: Enjoy... R&R!**

(Time Skip - Four Minutes Later)

We were now in the living room of the Akatsuki base... Playing 'Go Fish'... Rina was winning... I was losing... I also hated card games... To be honest I was even sure why I was playing considering the fact that Rina never lost and I never won, so I was completely confuzed at my decision, but I also didn't care, and that is the story... Well that part of it anyway...

"So Rina got any," Itachi paused, "kings?"

"Go fish." Rina shook her head.

"Itachi," I began, "got any fours?"

He sighed and handed me three fours. I was suprised because that was the first set that I'd gotten the whole game and we had been playing for at least three minutes.

It was Kisame's turn, "May do you have any jacks?"

This time I sighed and handed him two jacks which was all he needed... However the game was now over and Rina had won... She had ten sets. Although I was glad the game was over 'cause now we could resume the sparing tournament. Itachi was fighting Deidara first... That's a match anyone would want to see, and I got to see it first hand! Well first we had to wait for Pein to say it was okay to start again, but still he looked like someone who would want to see that fight too, so I asume that -

"We can begin again." Pein said.

See what did I say? I may suck at card games, but I can read minds!... Well actually I can't, but I'm pretty good at predicting things like that.

We all got up and walked back to the sparing field thingy.

"Deidara and Itachi are up first!" Pein exclaimed.

(Time Skip - A Few Minutes Later _ Scene Change - The Training Field)

Deidara and Itachi were in the center of the field getting ready for their match... I could help but wonder who was going to win... It was probably going to be Itachi, but I really did have faith in Deidara... It was just that Itachi was alot more experianced then poor poor Dei... My Dei...

"Begin!" Pein shouted.

"Phoenix Sage Fiew Technique." Itachi said emotionlessly like always.

"Earth flow rampart!" Deidara shouted, "Destructive rising rock pillars!"

"Water fang bullet." Itachi shouted after he had recovered.

Deidara jumped out of the way just in the knick of time and shouted, "Rising stone spears!"

Itachi dodged, made eye contact with Deidara and, shouted, "Tsukuyomi."

I didn't know what Deidara was going through nor did I want to know, but I do know that minutes later Deidara fell to the ground and gave up...

What ever Itachi was doing he obviously stopped. I ran over to Deidara and helped him up.

"Stupid Uchiha," He mumbled, always looking down on me and my art." Deidara paused, "Mayleena do me a favor and beat him for me will ya?"

"I'll try." I nodded as I sat him down on the ground. I walked back over to the center of the field and faced Konan.

"Just because you're cool and stuff doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Konan stated stubbernly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I said back just as stubbornly.

"Begin!" I heard Pein call.

I made the first move, "Crystal: hexagonal shuriken: wild dance!"

"Paper shuriken!" Konan called out.

"Crystal release: crimson fruit!" I shouted to defend myself, "Crystal release: jade crystal labrynth technique!"

Konan'll never get out of this! If all goes well this fights as good as mine! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

"I give up!" Konan called about five nminutes later, "Now somebody get me out of here!"

See I told you so... Well I told me so... Whatever!

After Konan was out she said to me, "That was a dirty trick you used! Howver I am glad that I don't have to go against Itachi."

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself.

"Begin!" Pein called out.

I made the first move again, "Crystal: hexagonal shuriken: wild dance!"

"Great fireball technique!" Itachi exclaimed after getting hit with my jutsu.

I dodged the jutsu with the greatest of ease.

"Crystal: giant hexagonal shuriken!" I shouted, and Itachi fell to the ground, "Crystal realease: tearing crystal falling dragon!"

"I give up!" Itachi shouted after my dragon was formed... What is up with this dragon? I know it's big and stuff, but for heaven's sakes: it's a pink dragon!

I sighed and walked over to the others and so did Itachi.

"Itachi just got beat by Mayleena!" Kisame exclaimed.

"You owe me ten bucks." Rina wispered to Yuki.

"So I'm your betting tool now?" I asked.

"Don't take it personally." Yuki said.

"We betted on Itachi, too." Rina added.

"By the by," I started, "when you heard the voice that was talking what did you hear?"

"Something about him asking you to destroy the rest of us." Konan answered.

"We also heard him laugh." Deidara added, "It sounded something like this," he paused and cleared his throat, "kukukukukukuku!" he paused again, "I did that a little to well, didn't I?"

"Yes." Pein nodded, "So, Mayleena, you've just won the sparing tournament! What are you gonna do now?"

"What are you?" I asked, "A game show host?"

"No." Pein answered, "You still haven't answered my question."

"I dunno." I answered, "Try to figure who that voice was? I mean I have a guess, but it's really dumb."

"Who?" Konan, Rina, and Yuki asked in unison.

**GreenPurple18: I think that chapter was to short.**

**Pein: That's probably because this chapter was pretty much nthing but poorly written fights.**

**GreenPurple18: Shut up!**

**Pein: Your mom**

**...**

**GreenPurple18: That didn't even begin to make sense...**

**Pein: Tough *to audience* Reivew or I'll let Hidan sacrifice you to his god Jashin or whatever it was...**


	16. Chapter 15

**GreenPurple18: Chapter 15 is up peoples!**

**Kankouro: Well lets see what's in this one.**

**Temari: *sarcastically* Oh yes. I can't wait.**

**GreenPurple18: Will you to just do the disclaimer and claimer already?**

**Kankouro: GreenPurple18 does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden... Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Temari: GreenPurple18 does, however, own Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki.**

**Both: Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

_**Last Time...**_"I dunno." I answered, "Try to figure who that voice was? I mean I have a guess, but it's really dumb."

"Who?" Konan, Rina, and Yuki asked in unison.

(Scene Change - Pein's Office - Time Skip - Five Minutes Later)

"Who?"Pein asked for the fifth time that minute, "At least give us a hint."

"He was once in the Akatsuki." I nodded.

"Well," Pein started, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, and Sasori are dead." He paused, "I can't think of anyone except-" He stopped, "Holy cow! You're being stalked by Orochimaru!"

Silence...

"I wouldn't say stalked," I sighed, "but yes. Orochimaru is exactly who I THINK it was and is."

"What do you mean by 'is'?" Rina asked, "I mean he won't bethor you again, will-"

"Good job, Mayleena." A voice, the voice, Orochimaru's voice, said, "You were able to figure out who I am. Kukukukukukuku."

"Well you are the only one who laughs like that." I retorted.

"Kukukuku, well how about we play a game?" Orochimaru laughed, "You have to come find me. Kukukukukuku!"

"Fine!" I shouted, "I'll come find you. Just tell me what area you're in!"

"I'm in Otogakure." Orochimaru said, "Come find me now! Kukukukuku!"

Then he was gone... Well his voice was anyways... I think.

"You're not really going to look for him, are you?" Deidara asked, "Because if you are Leader will be forced to lock you in your room untill you change your mind."

"Of course I'm not gonna go look for him." I answered, "Do you really think so much of me?"

"What do you mean 'much'?" Kisame asked, "Don't you mean little?"

"No." I answered quickly, "I told Orochimaru that I WOULD look for him, but I'm not going to."

"I get it!" Konan exclaimed, "I think."

"Nevermind." I sighed, "What's for lunch?"

"Ramen," Pein answered, "again."

"If I see ramen one more time I'm gonna-" I paused, "I'm gonna shoot somebody, or," I paused again, "Or better yet use one of my crystal jutsu on somebody!"

"I know how you feel." Konan agreed, "I always think that too, but I'd use paper. Unfortuantly, I never did anything."

"Rina, Yuki!" I shouted, "Wh're going to Konoha to buy food!"

"Okay?" They nodded slowly as if they were unsure.

(Time Skip - I Wasn't Paying Attention To The Time - Scene Change - Konoha)

We were walking through the village square, and I spotted Naruto and his friends. I knew we were part of the Akatsuki and he was a jinjuriki, but I could help but-

"Hey, Naruto!" I called prancing over to him with Rina and Yuki right behind me. They were most likely confused beyond all belief. However I didn't care.

"Hey, May!" Naruto exclaimed, "Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just buying some food." I answered, "I'm here with two of my friends. Rina," I pointed at said girl, "and Yuki." I nodded my head at her.

"Cool, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He shouted, "Believe it!" He paused, "This is Sakura Haruno-

"Hey."

"-Hinata Hyuuga-"

"H-Hi"

"-and Kiba Inuzuka-"

"-with his dog, Akamaru."

"Bark bark!"

Rina suddenly jumped forward, "Oh, Akamaru is so adorable!"

"You should of seen him as a puppy if that's what's you think." Kiba laughed.

Technically she did, but not in real life like this, and I wadn't gonna tell anyone that even if my life depended on it! Okay, actually if my life depended on it I most likely would, but I highly doubt it'll ever come to that.

"Oh, I wish I did too." Rina went along with it, "Well we should be on our way." She paused, "We're shopping for food 'cause we're tired of eating nothing but ramen."

"How could you be tired of that?" Naruto shouted/asked.

"Naruto," Sakura started, "not everyone can eat nothing but ramen. In fact, you're the only one who can."

Hinata nodded, "S-she's r-right N-Naruto."

"Well we should be going." Rina and Yuki stated in unison... How go people do that?

"Yeah, I mean you all have shopping to do." Sakura smiled.

"Yup." I nodded, "See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!"

"B-Bye." Hinata stuttered like she always does.

"Later you three!" Kiba grinned.

"Syonara!" Naruto exclaimed, "We'll meet again! Believe it!"

"Bye." Rina and Yuki shouted waving.

(Time Skip - After Shopping - Scene Change - Akatsuki Base)

"Well," Pein started," What did youget?"

"Food." I answered in an it's-so-obvious-you're-an-idiot voice.

"Well duh." Pein sighed, "What type of food?"

"The type you eat." I answered in tyhe same voice as before.

"Well I-" Pein stopped, "You know what? Nevermind. I'll find out later. Just put the food where it belongs and then go to the meeting room."

"Alright." Rina nodded.

"Oh, and just so you know," I paused, we got beef, stewsteak, apples, pears, bananas, kiwis, carrots, tomatoes, mushrooms, potatoes, curry, catfish, sharkfin(1), shrimp, chocolate, mint choclate chip icecream, and the list goes on and on and on and on and on and-"

"I get it!" Pein exclaimed, "Just do what you're told."

"Fine." I sighed.

(Time Skip - After the Food Was Put Away - Scene Change - Meeting Room)

"So does anyone know why we're here?" Pein asked.

""You're giving out a new mission or two?" Yuki asked.

"You're going to make a new rule that says that seafood cannot be eaten here or at least in front of me?" Kisame guessed.

"You're going to ask Konan to marry you?" Rina suggested.

"No, no, and no." Pein sighed, "Anyone else got any ideas?"

"It's the anniversery of Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki joining us." Deidara said walking in.

"You're late, Deidara." Pein scolded, "However your answer is correct."

"I didn't know you kept dates." Konan said.

"Well they do say you learn something new everyday." Deidara shrugged, "I keep dates if they're important enough." he paused, :However that little fact is not i8mportant right now."

"He's right." Itachi agreed, which was very shocking because I had alwaysthought the two hated each other, "What is important is what we're going to do to celebrate this anniversery."

To say I was shocked would be a lie because I was beyond shocked. Itachi Uchiha wanted to think of a way to celebrate? This was a very rare occassion. Although I think it was because it was also the day he met Yuki. So perhaps it wasn't that shocking... I'm confused now... Oh, well, if Itachi wants to celebrate then so be it... As long as he doesn't smile like last time! The first time scared me half to death. So if he did it again and it scared me half to death what would happen? Half to death plus half to death equals to death... Itachi don't smile! I'm to young and pretty to die! I still have to live out the rest of my life!

"We could throw a party." Kisame suggested, "Unless that seems to unoriginal to the three crazies."

**(1) I pit sharkfin because I wanted to annoy Kisame if they ever eat it in the story... I honestly do not know if it actually exists or not.**

**Deidara: What was the point of this chapter?**

**GreenPurple18: I honestly have no idea what so ever...**

**Konan: Wow.**

**Itachi: Review and Deidara will blow up anyone you don't like... Hn.**

**Deidara: Or Itachi will use his sharigan thing on them,un. *thinkin* 'Cause I don't feel like doing anything right know. **


	17. Chapter 16

**GreenPurple18: *sigh* Hey there ladies and gents...**

**Akatsuki: What's wrong?**

**GreenPurple18: Nothing, I just wanna do something with my life. I mean I'm in highschool and all I do when I get home is read or right fanfiction.**

**Deidara: Well that's because you've never gotten a chance to do anything yet, un**

**GreenPurple18: You do have a point, and that's kinda scary. Who are you and what have you done with Deidara? Are you Orochimaru in disguise?**

**Deidara: No, un**

**GreenPurple18: Is that a no or a yes? Nevermind... If I owned Naruto or Naruto Shippuden then this would not be called a FANfiction.**

**Deidara: Enjoy, un.**

_Last Time:_ We could throw a oarty." Kisame suggested, "Unless that seems unoriganal to the three crazies."

_And now on... This story:_

"A party is fine." Yuki, Rina, and I agreeed in unison.

Well we can have a party," Pein started, "as long as Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki aren't here while the rest of us pull it together."

"Deal." I nodded, " "If anyone has any objections speek now or forever hold your peace."

There was no answer so I asumed everyone agreed.

"We should go find something to do." Rina and Yuki said to me in unison... How do they do that?

"We could go to Suna." I said

"Where?" they asked confused

"The Hidden Sand Village." I answered. They were still looking confused, so I tried again, "The place where Gaara lives?"

"Ooooooh." They nodded.

Sometimes they can be such spazzes, but I don't really care because they are still awesome none the less.

"Well see ya-" I waved to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"-Wouldn't wanna-" Rina continued.

"-Be ya!" Yuki finished as we walked out the dumb door.

We were gonna be gone for a while, and to make matters worse I had no idea what we were gonna do.

"Well now what?" I heard Rina ask, "I don't really want to go straight to Sunagakure if you wany to know the truth."

"Why don't we just walk around the forest for a little while?" Yuki suggested, "I mean it's better then just standing here all day wiating for something to happen, right?"

It was a suggestion and it was better then doing nothing... What to do? What to do? I suddenly wish I was a cloud that way I wouldn't have to make any decisions because all clouds do is move in the samedirection as the wind... Great... Now I sound like Shikamaru... That is such a drag...

"Okay." I finally agreed.

Then we started on our aimless adventure... This is gonna be soooooo much fun... Lucky me... Note the sarcasm please.

(Time Skip - 5 minutes later)

"Well I'm officially bored now." I yawned.

"What took you so long?" Rina asked, "I've been bored for the last," She looked at Yuki's watch, "four minutes and forty-nine seconds."

"Off to Suna!" I exclaimed not bored anymore... I sure do change moods fast, don't I?... Don't answer that please...

"Here we go again." My two friends groaned as I laughed.

(Time skip - One long, boring trip to Suna - Scene change - Somewhere in Suna)

"Well here we are." Rina stated, "Now what?"

"Let's go find Kankouro!" I yelled, "I mean the Sand Siblings! Yeah! Let's go find Kankouro and Gaara and Temari!"

"What if Kankouro tries to purpose to you again?" Yuki asked ignoring my weid/craziness.

"I'll have to decline." I sighed, "We hardly know each other. Plus I've got Deidara!"

"So you'd take a barbie doll over Kankouro?" Rina and Yuki asked in unison. I nodded.

However once I realized what they said I shouted at them, "Deidara is NOT a barbie doll!"

"Yeah, whatever." Rina laughed.

"Anyways, there's Gaara over there." Yuki smiled.

And away we went! About ten feet to the left and we were saying our hellos and talking about random things like pandas and colors and art and a bunch of other stuff. We talked for about an hour when a few random people came up to us.

One of them had orange hais and he said, "We are the Are Koalas And Tacos Super Under Kakihs Insiders."

"Um, okay?" Rina was very confused. I was too to be honest, and I betcha anything Yuki was as well. However my deductive skills are awesome, so I was pretty sure that was some sort of code or something 'cause there's no way in the name of anime that random people would come up to you and say something like that, ya know... Anyways...

"A-K-A-T-S-U-K-I?" I wondered taking the first letter of each word, "Akatsuki?" I wispered to myself, "Oh..."

We looked back at the group of weird people, but to our suprise they were gone. I decided it was time to leave, "OMAG!" I shouted, "Rina, Yuki! I just remembered something important that we were suposed to do!" I paused trying to think of something else to say, "We were supposed to get a cake for our sensei's suprise party!"

The two looked at me like I was crazy, which I was, but then Rina seemed to get what I was saying.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, "I completely forgot. Come Yuki we had better go get the cake!" she paused, "Bye Gaara, Temari, Kankouro!"

"Astala bye bye!" I shouted.

"Um, bye?" Yuki questioned... She had, has, and will always have very bad deductive skills...

We ran to the south gate, and we were suddenly ambushed by, I think, three people. We were then blindfolded and knocked out...

**GreenPurple18: What's gonna happen to our three favorite girls? Who are the mysterious kidnappers? Why does my bedroom roof have to leak when it rains? *pause* That was really random...**

**Deidara: Nooooo! Mayleena! How could you GeenPurple18? Why? Why? Why? WHY?**

**GreenPurple18: Um, Deidara... Yuo do realize that this is just a story and that the real Mayleena is standing right behind you most likely wondering why you're making such a big deal and that you may have feelings for her, right?**

**Deidara: *blushing* Eh? *turns around to see Mayleena* Oh, uh, hi, um, Mayleena, un. **

**Mayleena: *glomp Deidara and the two begin to make out***

**GreenPurple18: Anyways, let's ignore then and just be glad that they FINALLY realized their true feeling for each other. *pause* Please review...**


	18. Sorry! Again!

...Um, hi peoples! back on my mom's computer again... sorry for the trouble... looks like my computer has caught the flu AGAIN! also my dad is to busy leveling characters on World of Warcraft (not really. i was kidding) I AM TERRIBLY SORRY! you can send Deidara or someone else in the Akatsuki after me... or u could pay for me to get my computer fixed... or you can pray to Jashin like Hidan does! ... pray to whatever god you want! Just pray that my computer lives!


	19. Chapter 17

**GreenPurple18: Alrighty then here the next chapter and by golly is it good to be back! It feels as if I haven't updated in forever and a day!**

**Mayleena: It hasn't been quite that long, but it has been quite awhile. Any way who's gonna do the claimer and disclaimer this time?**

**GreenPurple18: Neji and Tenten are the lucky duo for today! Take it away you two!**

**Neji: GreenPurple18 does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden... Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Tenten: GreenPurple18 does own Mayleena, Rina, Yuki, and the plot of this story!**

**Both: Enjoy!**

_Last Time: __We ran to the gate, and we were suddenly ambushed by, I think, three people. We were blind folded and I, possobly Rina and Yuki as well, was knocked out._

_And now on with the story with the incredibly wrong name... __**Enter: Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki:**_

(Time Skip - Who know how much later - Scene Change - How should I know?)

I looked around and saw that we were right outside the Akatsuki hideout. Rina and Yuki were just coming out os thier knock out stage thing, too. When they recovered we went inside, and let me tell you something! It was VERY dark and quit. Suddenly the light turned on.

"SUPRISE!".

I looked around the base. There were streamers and balloons EVERYWHERE! Two tables were in the middle of the room. On one of them there was a cake, and on the other there were piles of boxes wrapped with ribbons and topped with bows... Otherwise known as-

"PRESENTS!" Rina and Yuki exclaimed... I'm gonna kill all of the other Akatsuki members... They went way to far with this! Oh well, it really was sweet of them I suppose.

"Five for Yuki, five for Rina, and five for you." Deidara said after he kissed me... On the lips... I think my heart just exploded! Perhaps I won't kill them after all... I'll let them live... This time... and the next time and any other time after that.

"We've also got music." Itachi stated, "Fast and slow."

"The cake is chocolate." Konan cheered.

"You girls had better enjoy this." Kisame chuckled.

Pein was silent...

I walked over to him and asked, "Don't you have anything to add, Pein-sama?" I added 'sama' only to get a reaction of some sort not because I respected him! He had better say something!

"Hn"

That's not what I meant!

"No!" I shouted, "You are NOT Weasel! You. Are. Carrot Head!"

"I'm glad you girls are here." Pein smiled.

Everyone, minus Pein, gasped when he smiled! This was a VERY rare occasion! This was so amazing I bet not even Nauto would be able to 'believe it'!

"By the way," He began, "I like the 'sama' you added when you said my name."

"Don't push your luck." I growled. I knew I could get SOMETHING out of him... I just hope he wasn't subconsciously flirting with me! that would be bad... I'm gonna have to tell Konan this!

"It's time to party!" Yuki shouted, "Come on Itachi! Let's dance!"

Itachi chuckled and they went to the dance floor. The song that was currently playing was Wiskey Lulliby. I roled my eyes andsat on thecouch... Actually I layed down on the couch, but I was propped on the arm... Deidara then came over and sat down... On my legs!

"Dei!" I whined, "That hurts! Get off please?"

"Well since you asked nicely," He paused, "no!"

"Deidara!" I whined again.

"You want some cake?" Deidara randomly asked me.

"Yes." I nodded, "Also I would get some, but you're sitting on me, so it looks like you're gonna have to get me some!"

"Alright." He nodded and then got off my poor little legs to get me some cake!

'Knock knock'

Noone else seemed to here the knock, so I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and was suprised to see who I saw... It was Naruto and his friends, and I was in my Akatsuki cloak! That probably shocked some people... How in the world did they even find this place?

"What are you guys doing here?" I wispered/demanded.

"Visiting." Naruto answered very casually.

"Well, we are very busy here." I stated, "Plus, Naruto, if they see you the others could capture you or whatever, and if I was asked I would have to help them, and that is something I don't wanna do!"

"They won't try." Naruto nodded confidently. He was an idiot!

"How do you know?" I hissed.

"He doesn't." Sakura answered. At least SOMEONE has HALF a brain!

"N-Naruto, just has f-faith in you a-abilities." Hinata added, "H-He said th-that you and R-Rina and Y-Yuki were changing the a-attitudes of the o-other A-Akatsuki m-members." I HATE having to listen to her talk! All she does if STUTTER! It annoys me to death! Why am I suddenly dissing them? I thought we were friends... Now what do I do?

"Look if you guys don't get out of here you could get in serious trouble!" I reasoned. That and I could get in trouble for not fighting them right away. Although I'm pretty sure My punishment would only be yelling and what not, but THEIR punishment was probably something I would want to see.

"Yeah right!" Kiba barked, "I could beat any Akatsuki member's butt anyday!"

"You wanna try me?" I glared. He obviously forgot that I was an Akatsuki member... Either that or he really IS a thick-headed idiot... Or both...

"Sure." Kiba smirked... He is deffiantly a thick-headed idiot!

"Alright." I stepped out of the doorway and shut the door. I was deffiantly not going to call the others out to 'play' because then something seriously bad could happen to the Konoha ninjas... All though I suppose that would be a good thing for us, but I still liked then considering the fact that I had seen all the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden episodes, so I pretty much knew their personalities by heart... I just broke the wall for the fifty thousandth time... Oh well...

Well... Here goes everything...

**GreenPurple18: I'm gonna save the fight for the next chapter.**

**Kiba: Why? I wanna kick that girls butt into next Wednesday!**

**Deidara: Beat it, Dog boy, un.**

**Kiba: Shut it, Clay boy.**

**Mayleena: Can't we just settle our differences peacefully?**

**Orochimaru: But it's so fun to watch things squirm.**

**GeenPeurple18, Mayleena, Deidara, Kiba: How did you get in here?**

**Orochimaru: I have my ways. Kukuku.**

**Mayleena, Deidara, Kiba: GreenPurple18 forgot to lock the door, didn't she?**

**Orochimaru: *sighs in defeat* Yes... However that is a good thing for me... Hace you seen Sasuke and/or Itachi?**

**GreenPurple18: Um, review!... Orochimaru will go away if you do!**


	20. Chapter 18

**GreenPurple18: We are now on chapter 18!**

**Deidara: Are you sure?**

**GreenPurple18: Maybe... Don't you have something better to do? Say perhaps... Make out with Mayleena?**

**Deidara: Actually, I haven't seen her today. Have you?**

**Itachi: I think Yuki said they were gonna do some girl stuff today...**

**Kisame: Girls are wierd. Rina said that they were gonna do some boring stuff today.**

**GreenPurple18: Kisame, you do relize that I'm a girl, right? By saying that girls are wierd you just insulted me... I will now kick you out of here once and for all!**

**Kisame: Why?**

**GreenPurple18: 'Cuz I've got the power!**

_Last Time:_ "Yeah right!" Kiba barked, "I could beat any Akatsuki member's butt anyday!" "You wanna try me?" I glared.

_Now on the season final of Naruto Shippuden... I mean the next chapter of __**Enter: Mayleea, Rina, and Yuki**__!_

"Crystal wil shuriken!" I shouted as I spun around. The jutsu hit the dog boy and sent him flying through tree after tree after tree. I jumped after him wondering where he was trying to go.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba's voice yelled.

"Crystal wall!" I exclaimed before the jutsu hit. Kiba hit the wall instead of me AND took recoil damage!

"Passing fang!"

"Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance!"

(Time Skip - After Fight)

Kiba met the ground with a THUD! I glared as he got up.

"Well, Mayleena," He began, "You're no joker."

He fell to the ground again and I smirked victoriously. Looking around I found his partners, and they all looked scared... Except for Naruto of course.

He had the eyes of the demon fox and a glare that could kill even Orochimaru. He was in a fighting position, and I knew I was going to be lectured about this...

Darn Naruto and his stupid lectures that somehow magically change people... Geeze.

"I really don't wanna hurt you, Naruto." I frowned, "However if you stay the others might find you. Please leave now while you still have a chance."

"I can'y believe you!" Naruto shouted, "I thought we were friends! Then you go and try to kill Kiba? Didn't you believe US to be YOUR friends?"

"I didn't want to hurt him either." I protested, "I had no choice. Please take him and leave!" I paused, "We can't be friends right now, Naruto, but we don't have to enemies either. I'm giving you the chance to flee with your friends before the others find us here." I sighed, "I really wish we could be friends. Maybe some day that day will come, but it's not now and it may take a while."

"Why?" He cried out.

"You've got one of the tailed beasts sealed inside you. The Akatsuki are after them, and I'm in the Akatsuki." I explained simply, "Look if you stick around you may end up dead! If you die than what will happen to your friends." I asked, "What will happen to Sasuke?"

I knew I shouldn't have metioned Sasuke's name, but I had to keep up this act. I wanted them to believe the words I was saying even if I knew they weren't true.

"I'm not gonna die!" Naruto protested, "I WILL find Sasuke and bring him back to the village! No matter what anyone says! I WILL do it!"

"That's right." I nodded, "If you LEAVE then you won't die, and you MAY have a chance." I sighed, "I'm in the Akatsuki! Get that through your head!"

"W-Why d-don't you come with u-us?" Hinata asked.

"The Akatsuki are like my family." I explained, "Except one of them. He's much closer than that."

"If you come with us, Maleena, we can help you find your real family." Sakura suggested.

"My REAL family isn't even here." I sighed. All the while I was there I had never said a word about my unusaul family.

"Sakura gasped, "You don't mean-"

"No!" I interupted, "My family isn't dead. I'm not from this world. Niether are rina and Yuki. We're from a world where you guys aren't even real." I paused, "Don't even start to question my logic." I smiled sadly, "Naruto, I don't want any of you to get hurt. I don't want any of you to get caught. I just want you to leave and don't

come back until the Akatsuki give up on the tailed beasts."

"I get it." Naruto said, "But if you come with us then WE can be your family."

"I don't want to leave." I cried tears slowly roling down my cheeks one-by-one.

"Fine." Naruto growled, "From this day on. We're enemies."

"If that's what you think of me now than so be it," I began, "But please don't take it out on Rina and Yuki. They don't even know I'm here."

"Mayleena!" Several distant voices called. I knew the Akatsuki would start to look for me, but I hoped they didn't find me until Naruto and his friends were gone.

I looked directly at Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata with tear still rolling, "Please take Kiba and leave."

Naruto nodded and put Kiba on his back. The gang left with Akamaru right behind them. When they were out of sight the real crying began.

I could believe I had just done that! But I knew I had, and I knew why. I did it to protect them, but I knew if I were to tell the young Konoha ninjas that NOW they would NEVER believe ME.

Tears were streaming down my face by now. I sat on the ground trying to ignore the constent yells.

"Mayleena!" One voice... Pein's voice.

"Mayleena, where are you?" Two voices... Rina and Yuki voices.

"Mayleena, answer us!" Three voices... Kona, Itachi, and Kisame's voices.

"Mayleena, please come out!" One voice... Deidara's voice... Deidara... What would I say to him and the others? I knew I should lie to them... Him least of all.

"Mayleena, I foind you!" Deidara ran up to me and kneeled beside me, "Hey, May, what's- what's wrong?" He sounded as if he wasn't sure if that was what he was supposed to ask.

"I just fought with my friends from Konoha and let Naruto get away." I sobbed, "I did it to protect them, but instead this happened." I tried to stop crying, "I would really apreciate it if you didn't tell the others."

"Don't worry." Deidara said, "I won't."

I was still crying and at the time it seemed inpossible to stop.

"Shhh." Deidara hushed as he wrapped his arms around me, "Everything will be okay. I promise. Nothing bad will ever happen to you, and I'll make sure of it, un."

"I thought you had stopped with the 'un' thing." I giggled as the tears finally stopped.

"Not in this life time, un." He chuckled.

We stood up, and he never let me out of his arms. He kissed me on the nose... Yeah right! He actually kissed me on the lips, and of couse I just couldn't help but kiss back. I couldn't tell if I should be happy or sad. but I DID know only a few things could ruin this moment.

A. One or both of the partners suddenly got a very serious health condition or died.

B. Both of the partner's stomachs growled at the exact same time.

C. the worls suddenly came to an end.

Luckily, none of those things happened. Instead I had to add another thing to the list of the unfortunate events.

D. The friends of the partners suddenly found the partners and ran up to the partners, embarrissing then to death.

Rina ran up to me and literally knocked me out of Deidara's arms.

"OMAG!" Rina shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I would be if I could breathe!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry." Rina apologized as we stood up.

"Mayleena, I am soooo beyond happy that you're all right!" Yuki shouted.

"Well, I'd be soooo beyond happy if you'd quit yelling in my ear." I told her.

"Yeah, well, whatever." Yuki shrugged.

"So, what happened?" Rina asked.

"I may have sorta fought Kiba and his dog, Akamaru." I explained, "So I don't exactly think we're welcome in Konoha anymore and possibly Suna."

"You fought Kiba!" Rina yelled. I don't think saying she was angry would be the truth... She was more like furious!

"Before you try to kill me let me explain." I sighed, "It was his faukt." I paused, "Sorta." I paused again, "he was being all hot-headed and stuff and said that he could beat the Akatsuki anyday, but I couldn't let that go without justice, so I kinda, sorta fought him and won." I took a deep breath of air, "Am I forgiven, or do I have to beg?"

"Don't make her beg." Deidara pleaded, "She was drowning in tears when I found her, un."

"She if forgiven." Rina nodded, "Only because I've got Kisame."

"Glad to be of service." The shark-like man sighed pulling Rina closer to him.

Then Pein walked up to, and I knew the percentage of this ending well was very low... Possibly around 10.3%... If that.

"Mayleena," Pein began, "was the kyuubi in the group you fought? If so then did you let him get away?"

I looked up to him and answered, "Yes, he was in the group that came, but I did not LET him get away." I paused thinking of how to continue my lie, "They left two people behind. Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka. Unfortuantly when I relized they were just a diversion to get away from me it was to late. I successfully defeated one, but was not able to go after the others."

... I hope that worked...

"Because you were emotionally hurt?" Pein asked.

"Yes." I replied. Sadly that was probably the worst answer to give... Even if it was part of the truth.

"WHY?" Pein roared

"I-I-".

"Save it!" The Akatsuki leader shouted, "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses!"

"Well, exuse me for being human and having friends, whom I don't wanna hurt!" I spat unable to stay calm, "I'm sorry I can't be a perfect ninja and cut off all my emotions! I'm sorry I let my emotions get the best of me! I'm sorry I can't meet your standards! I'm sorry I can't be anything like, like you or, or Itachi! I'm sorry I CARE FOR PEPLE OTHER THAN MYSELF!"

With those final words I stormed off, but not without hearing Pein's final words.

"Maybe not as a ninja but you do meet my standards as family."

He said it so quietly I bet none of the others heard it. For some odd reason when I was ticked to where even Naruto couldn't 'believe it' my sense of hearing was hightened alot.

When I reached a random clearing, I suddenly felt really guilty. I felt lost like I was in a maze of emotions or something. I didn't know who to turn to at the current moment.

"I should go back." I said to myself, "I feel extremely guilty now, and I know I shouted have burst into hysterics like that. Althoguh, what Pein said didn't exactly remind me of a basket full of roses." I sighed, "Where do I go from here?"

"You could always come with me, dear child." A cold voice said.

"Orochimaru!" I exclaimed, "Where are you?"

"Right behind you." The snake-like man responded, "Kukuku."

"What do you want?" I asked turning around to face the ex-member of the Akatsuki.

"You." He chuckled.

'_I could totally turn that into something perverted, but I highly doubt this is the right time for that._'I thought to myself.

"You're going to be my newest experiments." Orochimaru ecplained, "You're not from this world, and yet you have a kekkei genkai. I want to know how. After I'm done you'll be on my team. I want you to be terrified of me. I want to see you squirm." He paused, "it's a shame, but I'll have to damage that pretty little face of your's in the process."

This thing I knew went alittle like this: My back was against the nearest tree, Oro's body was pressed up against mine... And... he was KISSING me! I was scared to death to say the least!

'_OMG! This guy really IS a pedo_!' I mentally shouted.

I hated this! No, actually that's not true. To say I hated that would be a lie because that was honestly the understayement of the centuary!

He pulled away, and my eyes were wide full of emotions... Anger because Orochimaru had just kissed me! Guilt, because, even though I didn't kiss back, I felt as if

I were betraying Deidara! Shocked because that had obviously shocked the living daylights outa me. Anguish because that kiss had hurt, and I was deffiantly distressed right now. Finally, fear because- Do I REALLY have to explain THAT !

Suddenly he attacked me! I felt myself flying backwards in pain. After that I'm not sure what happened. He was moving to fast for me to see what he was doing!

The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was Orochimaru smirking evilly and victoriously...

**GreenPurple18: I thought I'd never finish this chapter!**

**Mayleena: *sobbing* I can't belive you did this to me!**

**GreenPurple18: Who would you rather it happen to?**

**Mayleena: *pause* Hidan.**

**Hidan: Now I remember why I hate you...**

**Mayleena: Review and all will be well... later *thinking* I gotta go beat up Hidan now.**


	21. Chapter 19

**GreenPurple18: This chapter takes place a year after the previous one.**

**Deidara: Why?**

**GreenPurple18: I dunno. I didn't really wanna go through a whole entire year.**

**Konan: Masashi Kishimoto owns everything related to Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.**

**Pein: Except the fanfictions... Which include this story.**

**All Naruto Shippuden Characters and GreenPurple18: ENJOY!**

_Last Time: _Kiba met the ground with a THUD! I glared as he got up. "Well, Mayleena," He began, "You're no joker."

I'm sorry I CARE FOR PEPLE OTHER THAN MYSELF!" With those final words I stormed off, but not without hearing Pein's final words." Maybe not as a ninja but you do meet my standards as family."

The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was Orochimaru smirking evilly and victoriously...

_And now on Pinky and the Brain... When will I stop doing that! Let me try again. *throat clears* And now on __**Enter: Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki**__!_

(Time Skip - One Year Later; POV Change - Noone's POV)

Deidara sighed and began to pace. The Akatsuki had been searing for Orochimaru's hideout for a year, but they never found anything. Everone was losing hope... Eveyone except Deidara... Well he may have lost a little hope, but that's besides the point. The point was that today Pein had called a meeting and had announced that it was the most important meeting in the history of important meetings. Now it was time for the meeting and Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, he himself, was late.

"Where is he?" Deidara mumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry, Deidara." Rina sighed, "I'm sure he has a reasonable excuse for being la-"

Pein suddenly burst into the room and said, "Sorry, I'm late. I fell asleep on accident."

"Or not." Rina grumbled.

"So what is this meeting about, Pein-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Is it about Mayleena?" Deidara questioned, "Have you located her?"

"Deidara," Yuki growled, "shut up."

"Actually," Pein began, "I know exactly where she is."

"You do, un?" Deidara almost jumped.

"Isn't that what he said?" Itachi asked.

"Shut up, Uchiha." Deidara muttered.

"So when are we going?" Kisame asked.

"After we get supplies." Pein replied.

"Right." The others nodded... All except Konan.

"Is everyone going?" Konan asked, "Don't you think it best if we only sent two or three for stealth purposes?"

"You're right." Pein nodded after a moment of thinking, "We'll send Rina for a medic-nin, Itachi for genjutsu, and Deidara for force just in case."

"But, Pein-sama., we ALL want to go find Mayleena." Kisame reasoned.

"I understand this, but we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." Pein explained, "I even want to go, but Konan is right."

"Alright." Kisame surrendered.

(Time Skip - Two Minutes Later; Scene Change - Outside the Akatsuki Lair; POV Change - Deidara's POV... un)

I watched as Kisame said goodbye to Rina and Yuki say goodbye to the Uchiha. I felt completely miserable, and when I saw the Uchiha kiss Yuki I felt even worse.

'_Hold on, Mayleena_.' i thoguht to myself. '_We'll find you. I promise._'

"I've marked the spot on your map." Pein stated, "You had all better come home alive, and make sure you find Mayleena, and bring her home as well."

'_Home_?' I questioned mentally. '_Yeah, home_.'

"Why wouldn't we come home alive?" Rina asked confidentally, "As for Mayleena. Don't worry yourself so much, Carrot-head. Mayleena's strong, so she'll be fine."

'_I hope you're right, Rina_.' I thought.

"Plus," She continued, "I don't want Deidara to be lonely anymore. He's been sulking way to much."

I sighed, "If that's the case then why haven't we left yet?"

"He's right." Itachi... agreed.

"You're agreeing with me, un?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, I want to find Mayleena as much as you do." Uchiha explained, "I actually miss her teasing me about my name. Hn."

Without another wrod, Rina, Itachi, and I set off on our mission. I knew there was no way we could fail. If we did I would be able to live with myself. If Mayleena was... if Mayleena was dead I'd have to kill myself because Mayleena is, was, and all ways will be my life. I hoped with all my heart that May was alive. If she was hurt I would kill Orochimaru, who I have yet to meet.

"You're being awfully quiet, Deidara." Rina stated.

"I'm just thinking, un." I said.

"You? Thinking?" Rina asked, "Is this a sign of the apocolypse?"

I decided to ignore her comment, and I began to think about the first time I saw Mayleena.

'_I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world_.' I grinned inwardly. '_I still do_.'

Then tons of questions popped up in my mind.

What would have happened if I had never met Mayleena? Would I be all alone? Would the Akatsuki be as close as they are now? Would I have ever found love? What would have happened if I had found someone before Mayleena? Would I have ever found anyone who wasn't afraid of my kekkei genkai other then Mayleena?

I tried to clear my head, and when I returned to reality I walked into a tree...

"Ooof!" I fell to the ground and rubbed my poor forehead.

Um, Deidara, are you okay?" Rina asked.

Fine, un." I answered standing up.

"You were, like, totally lost in your own little world." Rina stated

"I was just thinkning, un." I paused, "Again, un." I paused once more, "Are we almost there?"

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"We just have get out of these woods, and then we'll be in Otogakure." Rina said, "Pein said that May should be in the biggest building, but she'd be under ground."

"Good, un." I nodded.

"So no more going off to 'Deidara Land while we're there." Rina said poking me.

"No problem, un." I said rolling my eyes and grinning. The grin, however was gone as quick as it came.

We walked awhile more, well actually we ran, until we got to the end of the woods. We then carefully and quietly snuck into Otogakure without being noticed. We located the biggest building and headed towards it.

(Time Skip - Ten Minutes Later; Scene Change - Inside the Big Building)

When we were inside the building we discovered it was called 'Oto's Analysis'.

"So Mayleena's supposed to be downstairs, un?" I asked.

"Yes." Itachi answered. He looked at a sign that had what on each floor, "Apparently, that's where they keep test subjects."

"That's where they keep what?" Rina and I yelled.

"Test subjects." Itachi repeated gravely.

"If Mayleena is hurt I'm gonna kill Orochimaru, un." I growled.

"Lets not get carried away, Deidara." Rina mumbled, "I want to dispose of Orochimaru as much as you, but we can't risk getting caught." She sighed, "If we're caught than what would happen to Mayleena?"

I bit my lip, "You're right." I sighed, "Well lets go find her, un."

The other two nodded, and we walked down the stairs.

"I think we should split up." Rina stated when we got to B1.

"Yes, we would be able to cover more ground that way." Itachi agreed.

"Alright." I nodded, "I'll take the last floor, un."

"I take the second." Itachi said.

"I'll stay here then." Rina stated.

"Right." Itachi and I ran down the stairs to our floors. He wished me luck when we had to split, and I kept going down.

An hour later I had FINALLY reached the bottom. I went from door to door to door to door. I went over to the door across from me, the door beside that, and the door across

from that.

Nothing...

Nothing...

Dead man...

I checked all the doors until I got to the last one. I took a deep breath, reached forr the doorknob, and oped the door. I walked inside and turned on the light. I was suprised to say the least. This room was much nicer than the others on this hall.

There was a bed with blankets, a nightstannd with a lamp on it. Beside the lamp there was a book. At the left wall there was a desk with paper, pencils, pens, and paints. On the otherside of the room there was a closet. The walls were beige and bare while the floor had a whit carpet.

I walked over to the bed and looked under it... Nothing except a couple of dust bunnies. I decided to check the closet. When I opened t, I was mobbed- Well I was jumped on by someone or something

After I regained my senses I saw what - I saw WHO was on me... It was-

"OROCHIMARU!"

...

...

...

Kidding... Let me try that again... It was-

"Mayleena!" I cried out, "You're alice! You're not hurt are you? Are you okay? What happened? What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? If he did I'll rip him limb from limb!

I'll-"

"Deidara. I'm fine!" Mayleena interrupted.

She didn't look fine. Her face and arms had scars. New and old. She had a bruise under her left eye and a few on her arms and legs, but what caught my attention fastest was her swollen lips.

Reaching gently for her lips I asked, "Mayleena, what did he do to you?"

She frowned and stood up. Eyes casted downward she didn't answer.

Mayleena?" I questioned standing up.

"He did things that I wish I couldn't recall." She stated softly, "Things I wish never happened." She paused, "Why do you think there's a bed in here?"

Realization hit me automatically.

"He tried to break me in more than one way." She added.

"I'm gonna kill him." I stated calmly as Rina and Itachi came into the room, "Rina, heal Mayleena's wounds. Itachi, get them out of here."

"Deidara, wait!" Mayleena commanded, "You're blinded by rage! You trying to get revenge is not a good thing." She paused, "Even if you get revenge you're still left with nothing, and if you die trying to kill him, even if it is for me, I will hate you forever!"

"Mayleena, look at what he's done to you!" I yelled.

'_How could she not want revenge_?' I thought to myself. '_She wouldn't even have to do anything since I'm offering to do it for her_.'

"I know! I seen it myself!" she shouted, "No matter what, though, revenge is not the way to go! Do you want to end up like Itachi's brother? Sasuke is so bent on getting revenge that he is slowly going crazy as we speak!"

"Will you two quit yelling?" Itachi asked, "Someone is going to hear you both."

"Stay out of this Itachi!" Mayleena and I yelled in unison.

(Scene Change - Somewhere Else in Otogakure)

"Revenge is not the way to go!" A voice yelled.

Sasuke looked up into the sky and said, "What does that person know? Revenge is the most important thing in life." He paused, "To me anyway."

(Scene Change - Back With the Important Characters)

Then Mayleena's words hit me hard...

(Flashback!)

"I will hate you forever!"

(End Flaskback!)

I frowned and sighed, "You're right, Mayleena."

She looked confused, "What?"

"Even if you get revenge you're still left with nothing." I repeated her words, "Also there is a chance that you could fail. Than you could be broken or worse. Plus if you die

your loved ones are hurt and might even be dissapointed." I sighed, "I WAS blinded by rage. I'm sorry I yelled at you, un."

Mayleena smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "You're forgiven as long as you forgive me as well."

"Forgive you for what?" I was confused, "You've done nothing that needs to be forgiven, un."

"I yelled at you to." Mayleena said.

"You only yelled at me because I yelled at you and was about to march off to death's door, un." I reasoned.

"Just do it!" Mayleena shouted.

"Alright." I sighed, "You're forgiven."

"Yay!" She cheered, "Now than," She looked at Rina and Itachi, "Rina, Itachi, I'm soooo happy to see you! I missed you so much!"

Rina sighed, "Will you just come here so I can heal you?"

"Heal me?" Mayleena questioned.

"I'm a medic nin!" rina cheered.

"Hurray!" Mayleena jumped up and down.

While Rina was healing Mayleena, everyone got bored.

"So, Ita, do you have anything to say to me?" Mayleena asked.

"Hn."

"Itachi, don't make me pinch you." Mayleena warned.

"Those preasents you were supposed to open at the party are still wqiting for you. They're in your room, which Deidara took charge of cleaning." Itachi sighed, "Hn."

"Congrats, May." I stated.

"For what?" She questioned.

"Two things." I held up two fingers, "One," I put a finger down, "you're the first person who has been healed by Rina. Two," I held up a second finger, "you're one of the only people who can get the Uchiha to do what they want."

"One," Mayleena began, "yay! Two," Mayleena shrugged, "it's a natural gift."

"Can we get out of here now?" Rina asked when she was done with her job.

"Gladly." Mayleena nodded walking towards me, who was walking towards Rina, who was headed towards Itachi, who was standing outside the door with his sharigan activated like always.

"Hey, May, how good are you and taijutsu and ninjutsu?" Itachi asked when we were outside.

"Just as good as when you last saw me. I was always practicing when I got the chance." Mayleena responded, "Why?"

"We have company." He stated.

**GreenPurple18: I think the last few chapters have been unlike me. I mean under normal circumstances I would NEVER right something like this, but... I dunno, I guess at the time of the original outline I felt like I just needed some sort of action or something... Personally I think this is crap...**

**Kisame: Please review and tell GreenPurple18 what you think. Just remember she does not enjoy flames... Last time someone did a flame she almost cried...**

**GreenPurple18: I think I'll have blue sushi today for supper.**

**Kisame: Forget I said anything! Please just REVIEW to try to make GreenPurple18 feel better! *run away***


	22. Chapter 20

**GreenPurple18: Chapter 20 is here!**

**Mayleena: Wow. Remember when you first started this story?**

**GreenPurple 18: Yeah, I had no clue where it would go. Anyways, Sakura and Tenten, take it away!**

**Sakura: GreenPurple18 does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. She would however own them if she was a he and her name was Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Tenten: She does own, however, Mayleena, Rina, Yuki, the pairings, and blah blah blah blah blah.**

**All: ENJOY**

(POV Change - Mayleena's POV!)

"Cool!" I smiled, "I've been wanting Oto's population to decrease for a while. Now it will." I turned to Deidara, "See, Deidara, good things come to those who wait to get their revenge."

"I don't think that's exactly how it goes, May, un." Deidara shook his head.

"Who cares?" I shrugged.

"I don't, un." Deidara stated, "Katsu."

I looked quickly at the Otogakure shinobi and saw at LEAST halsf of them explode.

"Come on, Dei, save some for the rest of us!" I pouted, "Crystal release: crystal wil shuriken1"

My beautiful crystal shurikens hit several of the enemy nin, so I was fairly happy.

"My turn!" Rina shouted, "Water style: water cyclone shark jutsu!"

A cyclone, made from the watter in the air, appeared and sucked in several of our attackers. A shark, also made of water, opened its jaws and crushed all of our enemies

that were inside the cyclone. In the process it also destroyed a couple of building.

We looked around and saw hundreds of other nins.

'_Hundreds of them and four of us. Great_. ' I thought sarcastically

"Well I know when I'm beat." I said.

"Agreed." The others nodded.

"I think it's time we make like a tree and-"

"Rina, I interrupted, "please don't even finish that sentence."

"Fine." Rina sighed, and than mumbled something about how I always ruin her fun.

"Itachi, got any bright ideas?" I asked.

"Ameteratsu." Itachi muttered.

If you don't know what this jutsu if than something is wrong... But for the sake of the readers I will explain it anyway... Black flames appeared out of no where, and Otogakure began to become engulfed in the black fire. We than left.

(Time Skip - I was to happy to be free of that place to pay attention to the time; Scene Change - Akatsuki Hideout!)

I went right inside the hideout. Didn't even bother to wait for the others.

"I'm home!" I shouted to whoever would listen as Itachi, Rina, and Deidara walked in.

"How long was I gone?" I randomly asked.

"A year."

"A YEAR!" I repeated/questioned/yelled.

"Yes."

"Wow." I... wow'ed? It was than that I realized I didn't even know who I was talking to. I turned around and saw-

"JARIAYA!"

...

...

...

Kidding... Does that joke seem old to you? I feel like someones already done that one... It was actually-

"Carrot-head!" That's right! It was the one and only carrot-headed leader of the Akatsuki, Pein! I had never been so happy to see him before in my life! In fact, I was SO happy to see him that I did the dunbest thing ever! I glomped him!... Not a smart move on my part considering the fact that he gave me glare that could've killed the man on the moon... I quickly got off of him and laughed nervously, "So, um, where are the others?"

"Here and there." Pein answered.

"Gee, that was sooo helpfull." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Pein stated, "They should be here in a day or so."

"What do you mean?" Rina, Itachi, and Deidara asked in unison. I honestly didn't care what he ment... I just wanted to know where the others were...

"I sent Konan, Kisame, and Yuki on a mission to take their minds off of things." Pein explained, "Yuki is trying to gather information on eight-tails. Kisame is trying to locate the seven-tails. Meanwhile, Konan is trying to capture the six-tails."

"Alright, but if Konan succeeds in catching the six-tails don't expect me to help." Rina stated stubbornly."

"I didn't expect you, Mayleena, OR Yuki to help." Pein nodded, "Since you didn't help in sealing the one-tail."

"You didn't ask." I pointed out, "I didn't even know about it until know."

"Well-" Pein began

"Actually, Mayleena's all for it." Rina told him.

"Out of Rina, Yuki, and I," I began, "I was the first Akatsuki supporter and was totally on y'alls team from the beginning." I paused, "But I will NOT help with the nine-tails."

"Wasn't expecting that. Except maybe the nine-tails part." Pein mumbled, "What about Yuki?"

"She'll be with Rina." I replied.

"Alright." Pein nodded, "Now go do whatever."

Pein left with a poof of smoke. I mentally made a note telling myself to learn how to do that, and I fell back on the couch.

"I'm hungry." I stated.

"I don't blame you, un." Deidara said, "What do you want?"

"Food." I bluntly replied.

"What type?" Deidara asked.

"The type you eat." I answered matter-of-factly.

"Okay," Deidara smirked, "you can have an onion, un."

"Yuck!" I shook my head, "How 'bout a bowl of ramen?"

"I thought you were tired of ramen." Deidara said.

"I was, but now I'm not." I replied.

"You are so wierd, un." Deidara shook his head.

"But you love me anyways." I told him.

"That I do, un." Deidara sighed, "That I do, un."

He left for the kitchen to make my ramen, and I stayed on the couch staring at the wall, the ceiling, the floor, and anything else I could stare at.

"Mayleena?" Someone called, "Hello? Mayleena are you there, or do I have to send a search arty?"

I stopped my staring contest with the wall and looked around for whoever called my name.

"Sorry." I apologized to Rina, "What did you say?"

"I said," Rina began annoyed, "do you want to go outside for a while?"

"Sure." I replied, "Is Weasel coming?"

"Nope." Rina answered, "Just you and me. Just like the good old days."

"Cool." I stood up and walked outside with Rina. I looked at her and asked, "So what's up?"

"Nothing," Rina answered, "but the day you were kidnapped Deidara was going to ask you something."

"What was he going to ask me?" I questuined.

"A question."

"No duh, Sherlock." I sighed, "What was the question?"

"He was going to ask you," Rina paused, "what your favorite color was."

"Blue." I answered for no reason, "Like a cold ice blue with a warm tint."

"Very poetic."

"Not really."

"You're right."

"I always am."

"You're an idiot."

"No, I'm not!"

Rina sighed and turned around, "Well would you look at that?" She asked, "We're in the training ground."

"Why I used to call it the training room," I sighed, "I'll never know."

"Yes, that WAS kind of strange." A voice cut in.

We looked around and saw the one and only carrot-head... Otherwise known as Pein.

"Hey, Pein, what's up?"

"Not going to call me that annoying nickname this time?" Pein asked.

"Not this time." I shook my head, "Maybe later if you're lucky."

"So what brings you out here?" Rina asked.

"I'm not sure." Pein shrugged, "I guess I got bored."

"Wow." Rina and I laughed.

Pein just laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So is there anything in particular that you want?" I asked.

"Rina," Pein began, "can I borrow Mayleena for a moment?"

"Yeah, I'm bored now anyways." Mayleena sighed, "Mayleena, if you don't go back soon I will eat your ramen."

"Sure, sure." I shrugged. She ran off leaving mme and the used-to-be-able-to-kill-a-kiiten-until-I-met-the-crazy-trio-leader of Akatsuki.

"Ya know," I began, "I want to apologize."

"For what?" Pein asked.

"For what I said to you a year ago." I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No," Pein shook his head, "I should be the one apologizing. I blew up at you even though I knew and know that you haven't had the same training as other ninja, who CAN control their emotions. I'm the sorry one."

"Well, Rina, Yuki, and I came here and turned everything upside down." I frowned, "I'm very sorry."

"Well, I ordered you three to be taken from your home, so in a way my team kidnapped you." Pein stated, "I'm extremely sorry."

"You're sorry for taking us from a miserable life of lameness and boringness to an awesome life of action, family, and romance?" I asked, "Me and my friends completely altered the time line of your world. I don't think you can forgive me, but I'm sorry none the less."

"I give up." Pein sighed, "You're forgiven."

"Good." I noddded, "So," I paused, "I don't meet your standards as a ninja but I do as family?"

"Who said that?" Pein asked astounded.

"Well," I began, "one year ago right here in the training ground as I was storming off," I paused, "you did." I stopped, "For some reason when I'm angry my hearing is hightened. The angrier I am the higher my hearing. So don't even try to deny it." I smirked.

"Well," Pein sighed, "I suppose I DO think of you as a daughter."

"I feel loved!" I exclaimed, "You're the father I never had." I paused, "I'm not sure if I wanted a dad, though. Oh well."

"Aww," Pein sighed, "I was planning on adopting you, too."

"Fine, but," I paused, "I ain't calling you dad." I grinned, "But you DO realize that I'm like-" I stopped, "What's the date?"

"November 12."

"I'm, like, twenty now."

"I know." Pein nodded, "I was joking."

"I gotta go get my ramen from Deidara." I sighed ignoring the fact that he was joking, "I don't want any one to eat it."

I walked away from the training field thinking...

'_So maybe the others think of me as family, too? Pein thinks of me as a daughter, but what about Konan, Rina, Yuki, Itachi, and Kisame? I'll figure it out later._'

I walked into the base, which was very quiet, and headed towards the kitchen. I walked over to the ramen and began to eat it.

Silence...

It was WAY to quiet...

**GreenPurple18: Wonder why it's so quiet? Well so do I!**

**Deidara: you're just making this up as you go along aren't you?**

**GreenPurple18: At first I wasn't, but than I typed all of the story I had on paper, so it's up to GreenPurple18 the ninja of truth and justice!**

**Mayleena: Is that a spoof of Sailor Moon?**

**GreenPurple18: Yes, but I don't own Sailor Moon either.**

**Rina and Yuki: REVIEW and NO FLAMES otherwise Hidan will come to your house and sacrifice you to the all powerfull Jashin-samma or what ever it is he says!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Deidara: Are we gonna find out why it's so quiet now?**

**GreenPurple18: No, this chapter is gonna be nothing but flashbacks.**

**Everyone: WHAT?**

**GreenPurple18: Kidding. I would not be able to write a chapter with nothing but flashbacks in it.**

**Deidara: *sighing* That's a relief, un."**

**Kakashi: GreeNPurple18 does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. They both belong to Masashi Kishimoto. *reads **_**make out violence**_*****

**Shino: She onlt owns Mayleena, rina, and Yuki. Along with pairings of all shapes and sizes, and, unfortuantly, she does not like bugs...**

_Last Time: _It was WAY to quiet...

It's time for my latest chapter of **Enter: Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki! **... Hey I got it right that time...

"Where is everyone?" I asked myself even though I knew I had no answer. Deidara, Itachi, and Rina, were no where to be seen in the kitchen nor the living room... Pein was probably still outside. I decided to investigate by going up stairs and looking for them there...

Konan's room?

Noone.

Pein's room?

Nobody... Of course... Nobody ever goes in Pein's room unless summoned or if they want their heads blown off... Except for me of coourse...

Itachi's room?

What do you know? There was noone there.

Rina's room?

This was seriously starting to get old.

Yuki's room?

"Hey, Yuki!" ... Kidding... Yuki's not even here. In other words noone was in there either.

Deidara's room?

Lots of clay, but no people... un...

Kisame's room?

Aww, there's a Itachi plushie... NOT! I wish... That would be so KisaIta, but I couldn't really do anything about it so I moved on.

Kakuzu's old room?

There was still money in there! Why in the world was there still money in Kakuzu's room! We could have used it on food or something. Quickly and stealthy, I went into Kuzu's used-to-be-room and gathered up all the money. I went down stairs, put the money in Pein's 'office', and went back upstairs to take a look in Hidan's old room.

Of course the onlt thing that was in there was Hidan's hair gel, his sythe, his Jashin pendent thing, and a Kakuzu plushie... I swear this time I'm not making this up! Did I memtion that there was a Hidan plushie in Kakuzu's room hiding under his bed? No? Well there was... Anyways...

When I arrived at Tobi's old room's door I was a little afraid to go in there considering the fact that Tobi was Madara Uchiha... I didn't want to go inside. Alas, I did anyways... And I was scared to death. The room's walls were pink, purple, and all the other colors you would see in a kindergarden class... I left quickly because there was no way anyone but Tobi could survive in that room...

The Puppet Master's old room was next on my list of places to check all though I knew the possibility of anyone being in there other then a mourning Deidara or Sasori's ghost was slim to none. In fact, it was like that with every room.

And what do you know? There was nothing but Sasori's old puppets in there...

Zetsu's old room?

No people, but it did smell... like a greenhouse.

This was hopeless. This was useless. This was also very pathetic.

Walking down the hall I almost dropped my half eaten ramen and the horrible sight I saw! It was the worst thing ever and it did not help with my phobia... It was a spider! I had a slight fear of spiders... It was on the wall, so I carefull, quietly, and quickly tried to go around it without it trying to eat me when I realized the wrost thing ever... The spider was on my doorknob... I could get into my room without either

A) Quickly finding one of the others to kill it.

B) Bringing Hidan back from the dead, so he could sacrifice it to his god.

C) Killing it myself...

D) Waiting until the spider moved from its position.

or

E) Learing very quickly how to do that poof thing that made the user poof somewhere else, so I could ninjaly poof into my room... I really with that was easy...

I decided I would conquer my fear because

A) I couldn't find the others

B) I would not bring that psycotic jerk back even if my life depended on it. Plus I don't even know if I can.

C) that's the one I chose because all of those reasons plus

D)The spider may not feel like moving from that spot until tomarrow

and

E) I might need help in learning how to do the poof thing...

I took my shoe off and tried to hit the spider. Unfortuantly, it moved at just the right second. I tried again and again and again and again and again and again and... You get the point.

(Time Skip - Two Minues Later)

After successfully killing the spider, I sighed and walked in my room. Looking around I saw noone. All that work for nothing except some exercise, which I didn't need considering the fact that I was already as skinny as a twig.

"Where are they?" I asked aloud.

"Kukuku!"

"Orochimaru?" I asked/yelled.

"That's right, dear child." The voice said, "I've got your little Akatsuki friends, and if you want to see them alive again come to the lake. You can watch them parish."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Your little escape amused me. I want to see if and how you can rescue your friends. If you don't rescue them than they will die a slow painfull death. After all, isn't it so much fun to watch things squirm?"

"Tch. You're sick in the head." I scoffed.

"Just get over here!" 'Orochimaru' exclaimed.

"Just who do you think you are?" I snapped, "Ordering me around."

"I suppose your friends will parish!" Orochimaru exclaimed, "You have three minutes to get here. Kukukuku."

I didn't answer, but, instead, I ran as fast as I could. I knew exactly where the lake was. Deidara had shown it to me before we started to fall in love.

(Flashback)

Deidara had blindfolded and was leading me somewhere. About two minutes later, he stopped.

"Okay, Mayleena, are you ready?"

"Yes." I nodded, "Can I take the blindfold off, now?"

Instead of answering, Deidara took the blindfold off himself.

I looked around and was absolutely overwhelmed. The place was breathtaking. The lake was huge and blue and was practically glittering with beauty while the sun was shiming on it. The grass was green as green could be and was waving in the slight breeze.

"Deidara, this place is beautiful!" I exclaimed as I watched butterflies fly over the the lake.

"I know." Deidara nodded, "I thought you'd like it. That's why I brought you here, un."

Secretly I wondered what it would be like to get married here, but I thought it would never happen

(End Flasback)

I honestly still think it's impossible for anyone of the Akatsuki members to get married. I mean we're ninja and having a boyfriend or a girlfriend is completely different then having a husband of a wife. Plus, no matter how close the Akatsuki may be, I highly doubt Pein would allow it. Me least of all considering the fact that he thought of me as a daughter, and unless I have my facts wrong... Most dads don't want their daughters to run off and get married. Unless I have my facts wrong.

A minute later I was at the lake. As I looked around for a sign of anyone at all, I saw the most unlikely thing... Hidan was trying to kill Kakuzu and vice versa... I thought they were dead... However that's not the onlt thing that suprised me... The rest of the Akatsuki were there as well... And I mean all of them. Pein, Deidara, Konan, Rina, Yuki, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu. Either the rest of us died without me knowing or the ones that were dead somehow magically came to life... All I knew at the current moment in time was that Orochimaru was no where in sight and the others were laughing and having a rather good time... Except Hidan and Kakuzu...

I walked up to everyone else until I was suddenly glomped by Tobi... It was awful.

"Mayleena-chan!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Tobi, get off of her!" Deidara yelled, "If you don't I will chop off you head and hang it from the Hokage mountain in Konoha!"

Tobi immediantly jumped off of me and hid behind Zetsu.

"Um, an I missing something here?" I asked, "Or is this some sort of secret that I'm not allowed to know?"

"Well, Pein used some sort of jutsu and they all came back to life." Rina stated.

"But who cares?" Yuki asked, "Happy birthday, Mayleena!"

I was confused...

"Happy birthday?" I repeated, "Oh, yeah! it is my birthday. November twelth. I feel so stupid."

"Well lets ignore the fact that the others came back to life and have a great time. Kukuku." Deidara said in Orochimaru's voice.

It was then that I realized I had been tricked. I really wanted to kill each and everyone of them at the current moment in time. Although I decided against it, I was still very angry... Okay in actuality I felt like laughing because I had been tricked.

I sighed, "You people can be so cruel."

"Well, we ARE S-rank nin." Kisame pointed out.

"But, but still, that was a really cruel joke." I wimpered.

"Please don't cry." Kisame muttered.

I gave him the best set of puppy dog eyes I could and he immediantly broke down.

"I'm SORRY!" He shouted, "It was all my idea! Just please stop with- with the eyes and the wimpering and- and- and Oh, dear god! Just stop!"

"Okay!" I jumped.

Kisame just sighed miserably and walked over to Rina, who he started a conversation with immediantly.

I walked over to Kakuzu and Hidan and smirked, "So I went into y'alls room a little while ago and you'll never guess what I found."

"What are you talking about?" The two asked.

"In Hidan's room I found a Kaku-" Hidan quickly covered my mouth with his hand... He was blushing.

"Poor girl needs to shut her mouth before it gets her sacrificed to Jashin-sama." Hidan muttered to where only I could here it.

"You found a what?" Kakuzu questioned.

She found," Hidan paused, "kale."

"Curly cabbage?" Kakuzu quetioned, "Why in the world would there be cabbage in your room?"

"I don't know." Hidan stated, "I put it in there for an ornament." He paused, "Yeah."

Mhm mmh mhhmmh mhr?" I asked muffled. Translation: Isn't that Deidara's word?

"In a way." Kakuzu and Hidan nodded.

It was then that Itachi decided to come over to us and find Hidan and Kakuzu talking while Hidan had his hand over my mouth, and I had a very annoyed look on my face. He raised an eyebrow and looked at us curiously as if half expecting an explanation.

"What do you want?" Hidan asked.

"Mmhmr mm, mhmh!" I exclaimed still muffled. Translation: Save me, Itachi!

"Why would the Uchiha save you?" Kakuzu asked.

"Please let go of her." Itachi pleaded politely.

Hidan and Kakuzu exchanged looks for a split second, and then my captive let go of me.

"Thanks, Weasel." I noddded gratefully.

"Is that how you normally thank someone?" Itachi asked, "Calling them a nickname that you gave them even though they hate it?"

Hidan then let out a laugh that he was holding back from the time I called Itachi Weasel.

"How'd she come up with that name for you?" Hidan laughed loudly.

"That's what his name means." I explained, "And if you keep laughing I will tell everyone I have met your secret." I paused, "That includes the ninja from Suna and Konoha. Plus any one I meet on the way. Oh and lets not forget Orochimaru."

Hidan immediantly stopped laughing, his face pale, "I would rather appreciate it if you wouldn't."

"I've got blackmail on the both of you." I pointed at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"What do you have against me?" Kakuzu asked.

"Did you forget that I went in your room as well?" I asked, "I saw that you had a little embarrising thing under your bed."

Kakuzu's eyes widened in realization, "You say anything and so help me I will break every bone in your body."

"I won't tell anyone if," I paused, "you do eveything I say."

"Does that go for me, too?" Hidan asked.

"Yes." I nodded. I walked over to Sasori and Tobi and asked, "So what's it like to be back to life?"

"Tobi is glad that he is not dead any more! Tobi is a good boy and did not deserve to die!" Tobi exclaimed.

"It feels strange." Sasori answered calmly and emotionlessly like the human puppet he was.

"You haven't changed a bit." I sighed.

"Were you expecting any thing different?" Sasori asked.

"Do you wish that Tobi and Sasori had changed?" Tobi questioned.

"In some ways yes, and in other ways no." I shrugged.

"Tobi does not know what that is supposed to mean." Tobi cocked his head.

"And Sasori- I mean, and I don't care what it means." Sasori grumbled.

"You are so boring!" I cried.

"Hn."

"Tobi is not boring! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted in my ear... Not a good move on his part...

"No, Tobi is very annoying!" I shouted back, "Tobi needs to go away before I try to chop his head off and hang it from the Hokage mountain!"

"Yikes!" Tobi telped and ran off to, most likely, annoy someone else.

"So," I began trying to start a conversation, "Are you glad to be back?"

"Yes and no." Sasori answered.

"Could you explain?" I asked.

"I am glad to be back." Sasori nodded, "I just wish you weren'y as annoying."

"You should be thankning me!" I exclaimed.

"For what?" Sasori questioned.

"I drove away Tobi." I replied.

"Have you seen the brat?" Sasori changed the subject.

"Which one?" I asked.

"My brat." Sasori stated.

I stared at him for a moment before bursting out in a fit of laughter, "So he's YOUR brat? I knew you cared about him! You just wouldn't admit it until now."

"I-I didn't admit anything!" Sasori yelled drawing everyone attention... Even the 'brat's'.

At this I laughed even harder, "I really don't know what to say any more. Now you're denying everything."

"No, I'm not!" Sasori shouted, "There's nothing to admit, and there's noting to deny! There's just nothing!" He took a breath, "I do NOT care about him in any way, shape, or form!"

It was then that Deidara decided to speek, "Who are you two talking about?"

I was laughing to hard to answer now, so Sasori said, "Noone, brat."

... That did it... I was now litterally on the ground laughing so much it hurt. It felt like my sides were splitting, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The others tried to calm me down but everytime I looked at Sasori or Deidara the laughing got worse... You've heard of the term 'I'm gonna die laughing' right? Well that's exactly what I was gonna do... Die laughing.

Deidara put a hand to my forehead, and, oddly enough, I stopped laughing. The others looked at Deidara in amazement.

"How did you know to do that?" Pein asked shocked that Deidara of all people could calm me down.

"Well when I was a bomber for hire," Deidara started, "a 'cliant' came in and was being a little to loud and a little to rough because he was a little to angry. I tried everything to calm her down, but nothing worked. I didn't mean to put my hand on her forehead, but all in all it worked out, un."

"I'm suprised you didn't blow him up." Sasori grumbled, "After all you ARE a hot-head brat."

"The 'cliant' was a female," Deidara corrected, and I'm ignoring that last comment, un." He paused, "Actually you have no right to say anything, you impatient old puppet, un"

"Who are you calling 'old', boy?" Sasori asked.

"Well in actuality you're like fourty something, un." Deidara smirked.

"So I'm old, am I?" Sasori questioned, "All right then go on and get outa here, you little wiper snapper."

... Everyone was quiet until Sasori said, "It was a joke."

I turned to Rina and Yuki, "I didn't know Sasori could tell a joke. Did you?" They both shook their head, and I continued, "Did you think it was funny?" They both nodded, so I added, "Why aren't you laughing?"

After I said that the whole group started laughing... Ecept Deidara, who was staring at his danna strangely. Slowly he walked up to Sasori and asked, " Who are you, and what have you done with Sasori-no-danna?"

"I am Sasori, and I'm right here."

"Well you look like Sasori-no-danna-. You sound like Sasori-no-danna, but your personality is NOT like Sasori-no-danna's."

"Well I AM Sasori." Sasori was starting to get alittle irrited.

"Okay." Deidara shrugged. He walked over to me, "Hey, May, come tale a walk with me."

By now the others were doing whatever they wanted, so I answered, "Sure."

We walked off and I had no idea why he wanted to WALK with me...

**Mayleena: you made them ALL come back? How could you do that?**

**GreenPurple18: I simply have the power! I can do anything! Mwahahahahahahahajksdhcalidu!**

**Mayleena:... What?**

**GreenPurple18: Slip of the finger... I meant: !**

**Deidara: REVIEW and maybe the authoress will be nice enough to do something nice in the next chapter...**


	24. Chapter 22

**GreenPurple18: I have decided that there will be a sequel to this!**

**Mayleena and Deidara: Why have you decided that now?**

**GreenPurple18 *wimpering* That's my secret.**

**Yuki: Something is wrong with the authoress and I don't know what, so I'll go ahead and say this: Unfortuantly, GreenPurple18 does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. Masashi Kishimoto owns those, and I don't think he will sell them to the authoress any time soon. GreenPurple18 does own Mayleena, Rina, and me. Sheesh... Oh and for the twenty-second time ENJOY!**

_Last Time- _Either the rest of us died without me knowing or the ones that were dead somehow magically came to life...

"Okay." Deidara shrugged. He walked over to me, "Hey, May, come take a walk with me."

_And now on chapter 22 of one of the best stories I have ever written, _Enter: Mayleena, Rina, and Yuki!

"So what's up?" Iasked after we were out of hearing distance of the others.

"Mayleena, I have something I want to ask you." Deidara began.

"What do you want to ask me?" I questioned.

"A question." Deidara smirked.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I sighed.

"You asked." He shrugged turning towards me.

He looked like he was afraid of something, but I didn't know if he really was or nott. What was he going to ask me?

"Will you marry me?"

_**'**__I was so not expecting that_!' I thought. "W-Well, I-I- Yes!" I blurted. '_Is_ _he serious_? _Where's the ring_?'

He pulled something out of his pocket and, at a closer inspection, I saw that it was a ring! He took my hand and slid the ring on my finger. This was the best day EVER! I didn't know what else to do, so I basically glomped him. He was smiling, and then a thought occured to me...

"What about Pein and the Akatsuki?"

"Well if they don't approve," He bagan, "lets run away together!"

"That is an excellent idea." I nodded my head in approval.

"Would you really be willing to run away with me?" Deidara asked.

"With you," I began, "I would go to the ends of the galaxy." I paused, "That is how in love with you I am."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." Deidara smiled, "I am in love with you that much as well."

"Well, I love you more." I protested.

"No, I love you more." Deidara disagreed.

"We love each other the same?" I suggested.

"Alright." Deidara, the love of my life, nodded.

And for once in my life I decided that whether or not Pein agreed to Deidara and I get married I was happier then I had ever been in my life

The End... This time I'm for real! Untill the sequal...

**Mayleena: Is this what you were crying about? *sniffle***

**GreenPurple18: *crying* Yes. This is why there will be a sequel. *pause* I'm sorry to all my faithful readers. Expecially to two of my best friends who read the origanal outline. I really didn't want it to end. Alas everything must come to an end eventually. Even the best of stories. Luckily there will be a sequel, and I might put more stories up sooner or later along with the sequel.**

**Deidara: *frowning* Until then here are some questions to think about: How will Pein and the others take the proposal? Will they let Mayleena and I get married in the story? Will Itachi propose to Yuki, and Kisame to Rina? Also what about Pein and Konan? Will the formally dead Akatsuki members find lovers of ther own, or will love collide and end in tears? Will Orochimaru be back any time soom?**

**Pein: Find the answers to these questions and more in the sequel!**

**Konan, Rina, and Yuki: Also don't forget to send in suggestions for the title of the sequel!**

**Kisame: You can send it in a review or PM GreenPurple18!**

**All: REVIEW!**


End file.
